Pups Save Jessie
by Mustard Lady
Summary: One bright, innocent day on Adventure Bay, Jessie becomes buried in a rocky landslide and Woody and Buzz need the help of Ryder, his team of pups, and their friends to help save her! Buzz is very worried for her safety, and Woody has to keep his friend focused on their urgent task. Can poor, claustrophobic Jessie survive the darkness around her 'til they get her out? BuzzxJessie
1. Chapter 1 A Catastrophe

**This is my very first fanfic crossover! Small ideas from different movies popped into my head, but this was the first one that I actually felt that I could write. I hope someone enjoys it. I don't own Toy Story or Paw Patrol.**

 **Normally, I don't do big, romantic Buzz/Jessie central fanfics, but with this one I didn't feel inadequate. I hope someone enjoys this one. This is also my first human fanfic with the toys as people.**

 **Mr. Phoat is Potato Head. Councilman Hammer is Hamm.**

 **My sister and I have always loved dogs, and we would've been ecstatic if Paw Patrol had been around when we were kids! I think the show is so cute and adorable. I was hoping to see a Toy Story/Paw Patrol crossover on Fanfiction but was disappointed to find none. So, I'm hoping that this will get the ball rolling! Reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

It was a cheerfully sunny late morning on Adventure Bay, and every living creature whether person or puppy was enjoying the peaceful, carefree atmosphere as they went about their day. Ryder was playing a video game on his phone at his Paw Patrol quarters, the Lookout tower. Later, he was going to take his troop of pups down to the water for a day at the beach, with Katie and Alex joining them later.

Marshall, Slinky the dachshund (Sheriff Woody's deputy dog) Chase, and Skye were playing a game of Hide-and-Seek at the playground. Chase was 'it', and had just finished counting. "Ready or not, here I come!" He called, wagging his tail, and started sniffing the ground for his friends' familiar scents. The strongest odor smelled like coffee, which could only be Slinky's, as the sheriff drank lots of coffee in the morning at home and work. "I'm on your trail, Slink," Chase chuckled. But then his ears perked up when he slightly heard giggling nearby. "Huh?" Chase turned his head curiously. He followed the sound. Yes, he definitely heard someone giggling in a little, girlish voice. He crouched toward the slide, looked underneath, and…

"Found ya! A-woo!" Chase howled happily. Skye curled up and giggled in that cute, happy voice of hers, then walked into the sunlight.

"Ha, ha. Didn't take you very long." Skye smiled. "Well, you'd better go find everyone else."

"Yep! Chase is on the case!" Chase replied. "Uh, I mean...Chase is on the trail!" And he tried picking up where he'd left off.

"Heh, heh. He'll never find me under here." Marshall said to himself. He was scrunched down underneath the merry-go-round. Meanwhile, Slinky was hiding up inside the closed in slide. Chase might be able to track him up there, but he'd have to climb it to see him and claim he found him.

* * *

Rubble and Rocky were down at the park. They were joined by Buzz Lightyear, the famed Space Ranger hero who had gone on many missions in space on the space shuttle, which was always a major event in the big city 20 miles from Adventure Bay. Today, he was at the park, working out with the two members of the Paw Patrol and Mr. Phoat, a short, stocky, but hard-working, ruggedly built man whose wife owned the flower and hat shop in Adventure Bay. He and Buzz often worked out together, and though the two were not exactly close, their friendship was concrete. Rocky and Rubble were so excited that they were invited to join the celebrity in his personal off day today, and couldn't wait to challenge him with their rescue training they'd learned over the years. Presently, Mr. Phoat was gazing at his stop watch, keeping track of the time. "Fifteen seconds!" He called out. "Come on, you slow pokes! Quit running like a pack of tortoises. Keep those feet off the ground! Ten seconds! 9, 8, 7..." Heavy running shoes were heard, pounding the gravel as the robust Space Ranger dashed passed Mr. Phoat and had to skid to stop himself. "6, 5, 4, 3..."

"No! No, no! Here comes Rubble on the double, with no road blocks!" Rubble shouted, and rushed forward and passed the time holder. Rocky was at his heels.

"1!" Mr. Phoat announced and stopped the watch. "A hundred yards in one minute and ten seconds. Okay. Who's ready for Round Two?"

"Ugh." Rocky and Rubble moaned, dropping to the ground, panting and sweating. Buzz inhaled and exhaled with a slight heaviness and wiped his forehead. "Please. Let's have a recuperation period." Rocky sighed, as he lay on top of Rubble.

"Are you saying that you can't keep up with a highly trained specimen like me?" Buzz asked, teasing. He was attired in a loose white T-shirt and blue navy blue jogging pants. His sandy brown hair was slightly wispy from the workout. "If you want to sharpen your professional skills, you'll have to work harder."

"Just...let us get our second wind, please," Rubble panted.

"I'm starting to wonder if it's really worth it." Rocky said. "It's not like we're preparing for some big contest."

"Oh? So you're admitting defeat, are you?" Buzz smirked.

"Not a chance!" Rubble barked, quickly rising to his feet, lifting Rocky off the ground. "We can do it! Let's go again!"

"What?" Rocky sputtered, then as Rubble wiggled eagerly a little too hard, he tossed Rocky off, who flew threw the air 'til he landed against a broad, tough chest then fell to the ground on his tail. He looked up and smiled. "Uh, heh, heh. Sorry, Ranger Lightyear." He said nervously.

"No problem." Buzz chuckled. "How many times do I have to tell you all to call me 'Buzz'?"

"Sorry." Rocky answered, grinning sheepishly.

"All right, you blokes. Get off your lazy feet and get out of here!" Mr. Phoat demanded, preparing to start the stop watch. "I'll give you three seconds. 1, 2, 3!" Buzz was already 3 feet into their invisibly laid out track, jogging farther away.

"Come on, troops! I'm going to beat you to the end again!" Buzz smiled, trying to stir the dogs' stamina by determination. It seemed to be working.

"No you're not!" Rocky laughed, trying to pick up speed.

"You're not going to pass me." Buzz joked, still running.

"Yes, we will!" Rubble woofed. "Come on, let's dig it!"

* * *

While all this was going on, Deputy Jessie Pride, the yodeling cowgirl was on an errand of her own for public service. The tall, lanky, sweet, but no-nonsense female with long, fire engine red hair was sweeping the countryside on Bullseye, the beloved horse she shared with her brother, Sheriff Woody. "Come on, Bullseye! Yaw!" Jessie ordered and the horse gathered more speed at her command. Jessie slightly stood up in the saddle, raising the rope in her right hand. "Closer, Bullseye! Closer!" The wrangling woman had her bright, green eyes locked on another of Farmer Yumi's runaway dairy cows. The herd had grown impatient waiting for their late breakfast of hay which was coming on the 10:47 train. They'd paced their pens, pounding their hooves, mooing in demand, then finally just decided to break through the pen gates so that they could graze in the hills. Farmer Yumi had immediately called Jessie on her iphone, knowing the cowgirl's sure and impressive hand in rounding up wild critters. Jessie had agreed without a second thought, serving the public like her deputy badge said, plus she'd been secretly hoping this morning to have some excitement and adventure today. She'd also enlisted the assistance of a little friend.

"Almost got him, Jessie! You're so close. Just a little more to the right!" Zuma called out to the fearless cowgirl. Jessie smirked and lassoed her rope, then aimed it straight for the cow's neck. Perfect shot! She slumped back down into her saddle and shortened the lead so that the cow began to dwindle in pace.

"Whoa, Bullseye. Whoa!" She exclaimed and pulled back on the reigns. Bullseye immediately stopped, much to the cow's annoyance. "Ha, ha! Gotcha!" Jessie grinned triumphantly to the great, big hunk of cowhide. "Thought you could outrun us, did ya? Well, you've reached the end of the line." Jessie chuckled.

"Dude! Sweet lasso, Jess!" Zuma cheered as he slowed down next to her. He was pedaling Ryder's bicycle he'd loaned him. "Is that everyone?"

"Thanks." Jessie smirked. She was good at this wild stuff and everybody knew it, and it made her proud. She loved her job and could never dream of doing anything else for a professional occupation. "A-hem. I believe that's all of them. Good work, Zuma. Thanks for your help, partner! I guess we can get these wild critters home now."

"They sure are pesky, aren't they?" Zuma asked.

"Ain't it the truth?" Jessie shook her head, smiling. "Well, start to round 'em up, partner!"

"You got it!" Zuma declared back, and started honking the horn Rocky had installed on Ryder's bicycle. The bike had a bell, but in case of an emergency where pedestrians or on coming vehicles would have to hear him quicker and farther, the horn was added. Jessie started to follow her little right hand pal for the day when Bullseye's ears twitched curiously and he backed up instead of trotting forward.

"Bullseye, what in tarnation do ya think you're doin'?" Jessie scolded. The horse turned around and tilted his head toward a large tree right beside the rocky, steep side of the mountain. "What are you..." Bullseye smacked Jessie's nose with his ear. "Hey!" She exclaimed. Then she squinted her eyes. She saw a large, white with black spots, four-legged figure under the tree, eating green grass to its heart's content. Jessie's shoulders sagged. "Hey, Zuma?!" She called behind her.

"Yeah?"

"You take those cows on home. I've got one more to rope in. You go ahead. I'll meet ya back at Farmer Yumi's!"

"Okay!" Zuma barked, then resumed riding around the rest of the herd, ringing the bell, honking the horn, and barking loudly to get those cows on the move.

"All right," Jessie sighed. "Come on. Let's go nab him." Bullseye began trotting toward the last cow. "I hate to admit it, but sometimes you're smarter than I am. You know it?" Jessie patted her horse's head. He panted proudly in agreement. "But don't you dare tell Woody I said that! He'll just rub it in." Soon, they were 20 yards away from the cow, and Jessie halted, then dismounted. She slowly removed her rope from around the saddle horn. "You stay here, Bullseye. I want to take this one down without her suspecting a thing." Jessie whispered, and started quietly tip-toeing forward, forming a lasso with her hands. The cow didn't detect any sign on the cowgirl. She was too busy filling her stomach after the delayed breakfast. Jessie was now 5 yards away, and inched her way closer. She reared her arm back with the rope, now only 3 feet away. The cow looked back at Jessie and grunted, then started to trot away.

"No ya don't!" Jessie shouted, then threw the rope at the cow's neck and the lasso made a bulls eye. But the cow was annoyed with her meal being interrupted and took off running closer to the granite. "HEY, YOU!" Jessie yelled as she was dragged on her stomach along the ground, never losing her grip on the rope. "Get back here, you!" Bullseye ran after them, hoping her could catch the cow by the rope and slow her down. "Whoa! Whoa now. Stop this foolishness!" Jessie demanded but the cow continued to run and mooed loudly, enjoying herself in her rambunctious romp. Suddenly, the rope slipped through Jessie's fingers and she couldn't regain her grip fast enough. She finally came to a rough stop but the cow smirked at her then ran off, mooing at her victory and looking for another place to graze.

"Darn you silly cow!" Jessie shouted with a clenched fist, which she pounded into the grass and dirt. "No one is EVER going to find out that I lost a runaway animal, darn critter! I'll have them know that Jessie does NOT lose! Ever!" She stiffly stood up and brushed the dirt off her outfit. "Bleh. Irony milk jug. They won't get the drop on me again!" But before she could start walking back to her trusty steed, the earth beneath her shook and she couldn't stand steadily on her feet. She wobbled and staggered. The ground would not settle down. "What in the world?!" She gasped. Suddenly, there was an enormous roar almost like thunder, except faster and the ground shook more vehemently. Jessie turned her head and felt the color drain from her face: rocks, large and heavy rocks, broken ledges, and heavy boulders were crumbling and sliding off the side of the mountain...straight for her! Jessie darted forward, running as fast as her suddenly heavy legs could carry her, hoping to reach Bullseye and take off before the avalanche caught up to her. But it seemed the harder she ran, the closer and louder the dooming noise came. Jessie never looked back: she kept her eyes peeled on one thing, and that was her horse, but he was still so far away! Then she stumbled over a mole hill and in her panicked state, couldn't pick herself back up in time. She tried but her legs wouldn't cooperate as her feet scrambled to find a solid hold on the quaking earth. For the first time, she looked back, and the sight of which she saw nearly stopped her heart! The rocks closed in and were landing on top of her! Jessie screamed piercingly, afraid to breathe as the baby mountains started closing her off from the rest of the world. The ear-splitting noise was beyond deafening and each split second the world grew darker and darker.

" _NNNOOOOOOOOO! AAAAHHHH!"_ Jessie screamed in pure terror as every fiber of her being grew numb with paralyzing fear, and then all was black and dark! She was trapped!


	2. Chapter 2 A Friend in Need

Poor Bullseye. The faithful, fun loving horse had run for cover under another tree and braced himself against it, wrapping his legs around it. But then he'd seen Jessie, his friend, his pal, his mistress, fall to the ground and then...then get buried by the humongous boulders. As soon as the air cleared and all was calm again, Bullseye sprang from his hiding place back out into the open towards the gigantic mound of rocks. He neighed and whimpered anxiously as he pounded vigorously on the stone with his hooves, trying to brush them away, trying to free his beloved cowgirl and find any sign of her. He whinnied loudly and raised an ear, listening for her voice but heard absolutely nothing. The poor, frightened horse trembled and cried. Then he saw a streak of bright red, and his heart lightened. Bullseye dove for it and dug a few smaller rocks away. But the fear returned when he found that it was only Jessie's hat. He scrambled back down off the rubble, and sprinted at full speed back toward the town. He had to get help, and quickly!

* * *

Chase believed he was in a good hiding spot. He was inside the enclosed slide like Slinky had been earlier, and was satisfied with his choice of disguise. Marshall was 'it', and the police pup could hear the plucky Dalmatian outside, happily searching for Slinky, Skye, and Chase himself.

"Where are you guys?" Marshall asked eagerly. "I'll find ya. I'm gonna find ya! Wait. What is that smell?" He cocked his head curiously, and started to search near the monkey bars.

Chase chuckled to himself. "I think I could stay in here all day, and he'd never find me."

" _Bock-bock, bock."_

"Huh?" Chase's ear twitched.

" _Bock-bock, bock."_ There it was again. The German Shepherd pup turned his head to find behind him none other than…

" _Chickaletta?!"_ Chase gasped in surprise. "How did you get in here? I found this spot first." The chicken perched herself on top of his head. "Come on, Chickaletta. I'm in undercover right now, and I must not give myself away. You think you can stay quiet?"

" _Bock-bock, bock."_ The chicken nodded, and raised a wing to her mouth, signifying that she wouldn't make a sound.

"Ha, ha, ha. Found you, Slinky!" Marshall announced proudly, wagging his tail. The dachshund climbed out of the tunnel and sighed.

"Aw, darn. Ya found me!" Slinky grunted, his shoulders sagging. Marshall laughed.

"Yep. I sure did. Now where are Skye and Chase?" Marshall smiled, and continued to look around for them.

"Isn't this fun, Chickaletta?" Chase asked. "No one knows where we are. And we can see everything they're doing from in here. It's fun playing I Spy." Chickaletta ruffled her feathers, spreading them around the dog, and one landed straight on Chase's nose. He gasped and gritted his teeth. "Ah, ah...no. No. No, no, no, no..." He was trying very hard not to sneeze. "Ah, ah, ah... _Ah-CHOO!"_ Chase blurted, which sent him and the little chicken sliding down from their hidden perch out into the open. He landed on his back and Chickaletta casually stood on his stomach, staring at the spectators.

"Chase! I found you." Marshall smiled. Chase rolled his eyes and huffed. Chickaletta clucked casually, hopped onto the ground, and giggled at Chase.

"Aw, biscuits." Chase groaned. "My undercover all ruined."

"You chose a good hiding spot, Chase. _I_ didn't even know where you were." Skye smiled.

"Well, fellas, I guess it's my turn. Unless ya wanna play something else now." Slinky mentioned.

"How about Freeze Tag?" Marshall suggested.

"Yeah. Chasing is what I do best!" Chase grinned widely and the others chuckled at his pun. They enjoyed pursuing and rescuing each other in the game. "Come on. Someone, unfreeze me!" Chase pleaded, as he remained stock still in his spot where he'd been tagged.

"There ya go, pal!" Slinky laughed as he patted him and they ran. Marshall was chasing Skye.

"Can't catch me, Marshall!" Skye smiled, then halted suddenly.

"Oh, yes I can!" Marshall grinned, then tried skidding to a stop but kept sliding. "Whoa! L-look out!" He bumped into a person and the two tumbled to the ground. "Oops. I'm sorry. Couldn't stop fast enough."

"Oh, Marshall," Mitsy Pride laughed, shaking her head. She was the 16-year-old adopted daughter of Sheriff Woody Pride and his wife Bo Peep. "You certainly have a way of giving people _big, unexpected_ greetings!" She smiled, scratching behind his ears. Marshall laughed and licked her face, then they both stood up. "What are you guys up to?" She asked.

"We were playing Freeze Tag." Skye answered. "You want to play with us?"

"Thanks, but I can't." Mitsy shook her head. "Slink? Dad told me to come get you. It's time to go back for lunch, plus he has some work for you at the office."

"Aw." Slinky sighed. "Sorry, fellas. Guess I'll have to go." They were interrupted by the sudden sound of furiously pounding hooves, and then Bullseye appeared out of nowhere, panting breathlessly and neighing in distress. Mitsy ran up to him.

"Whoa, Bullseye! Whoa, now. Easy, boy! Easy." She said soothingly, with her arms raised. "Easy there, it's all right." Bullseye quieted down but he was trying to catch his breath plus he had a frantic look in his eyes. Mitsy stroked underneath his chin and rubbed his forehead under his bangs. "Calm down, Bullseye. Where did you come from? What's the matter? What's wrong, huh?"

"That's Deputy Jessie's horse." Chase stated. "I wonder what he's doing here."

"He doesn't usually run wild like that, and certainly not by himself either." Slinky said.

"Are you okay, Bullseye?" Skye asked. The worried horse raised his head and kept looking behind his back. He gripped Mitsy's skirt with his teeth and kept pulling.

"What is it, boy?" Mitsy asked, growing a bit concerned at his unusual behavior.

"Is something wrong, pal?" Slinky walked up next to the horse. Bullseye poked at Slinky's collar. "Hey!" Then he did it again. "I think he's pointing to the badge on my collar." Slinky said and Bullseye whinnied in agreement.

"Sorry, guys, but I think we need to go. I think Bullseye wants Dad for something." Mitsy spoke. The horse nodded emphatically and knelt down and she mounted his back. "Come on, Slink." The wiener dog hopped on and grabbed Mitsy around her waist. "We'll see you pups later. Have a good day. Come on, Bullseye. Let's go." And the horse cantered away.

"I hope everything's all right." Skye remarked.

"Should we still play Freeze Tag?" Marshall asked.

"Nah. Let's go visit Katie and see what she's packed for our lunch at the beach." Chase said.

"Great idea. Lunch sure sounds good right now." Marshall agreed, licking his chops. "Come on."

* * *

"I wonder where Jessie is." Zuma remarked. "She's been gone a long time, and it's almost lunchtime."

"I wouldn't worry, Zuma." Farmer Yumi chuckled. "My cows can be a huge handful when they decide to get into mischief. They could keep you running all day if you let them. Besides, if anyone can bring them back in from all over Adventure Bay, that's Jessie Pride! And the Paw Patrol of course." Zuma chuckled, but kept looking around, hoping to spot the yodeling cowgirl.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Zuma stated. "But I sure wish she'd hurry up. I'm getting hungry!"

* * *

Sheriff Woody Pride was presently speaking with Mayor Goodway and Councilman Hammer at City Hall. They were discussing upcoming community events for the next few months. The Pride family and their many friends they'd brought with them had moved to Adventure Bay a year ago, and for six months now, Woody had been sheriff on the island. But the citizens looked up to him for much more than just his badge. Woody was more than a law enforcement official, he was a friend. He was kind, friendly, warm, brave, and was almost always there to lend a helping hand. He treated everyone with decency and a manner of compassion, which only increased their respect, admiration, and love for him. Mayor Goodway was proud at the people's selection as candidate for the sheriff's seat, and she felt that in the future, Adventure Bay wouldn't need to hold anymore elections for sheriff, except that Councilman Hammer kept reminding her that in a free country, it was the democratic and traditional thing to do.

"Well, Sheriff Pride, it appears that everything is on schedule." Mayor Goodway stated with satisfaction.

"Looks like it," Woody agreed, nodding.

"You sure you don't want to add a greased pig run to the calendar?" Councilman Hammer asked.

"Some other time, Councilman," Woody shook his head. "We're booked up as it is. Besides, the folks will get a real kick out of what we have planned." There was a rapid knock on the conference room door.

" _Dad? Dad!"_ Someone called from the other side.

"Excuse me." Woody said, then walked to the other end of the room to open the door. He was surprised to see his daughter standing there. "Hi, honey," Woody smiled, but his face wore a curious expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi," Mitsy replied. "I'm sorry for interrupting, Mayor Goodway, but could I please speak with Dad? There's something outside that I think needs his attention."

"Oh, of course." Mayor Goodway answered. "You tend to your duties, Sheriff Woody. Our business here is concluded anyway."

"Thank you. Good day." Woody tipped his hat, then followed Mitsy outside the building. "So, what's up, hon? What's going on?"

"Bullseye wants you for something." Mitsy replied.

"He's acting strange." Slinky added. "He came running up to us at the park and seems flustered."

"Did Jessie say how long he's been acting this way?" Woody asked.

"No, Dad. She wasn't there!" Mitsy answered. "We didn't see her anywhere."

"And I didn't hear her running after him, scolding him in that loud voice of hers either." Slinky shook his head. Woody wore a very serious expression. It wasn't like his faithful, plucky horse to recklessly run around loose on Adventure Bay, and unless Woody was riding him, you hardly ever saw him apart from Jessie! The grim cowboy walked up to the horse and rubbed his head.

"Hey, buddy. I'm here." Woody spoke reassuringly. "Is something wrong, Bullseye? Where's Jessie? Is she all right?" The horse neighed sadly and kept looking back over his shoulder. He snorted insistently and tugged on Woody's sleeve. "You want me to follow you?" Bullseye nodded very hard. "Okay, boy. Okay, I'm coming." Woody mounted up. "Come on, Mitsy. You can go with me." He held his hand out, she grabbed it and he pulled her up behind him.

"Thanks, Dad." Mitsy said. She liked going places and was always pleased when he allowed her to come along on his investigations.

"You come too, Slink. We might need you."

"You got it, Woody." Slinky nodded.

"Show us, Bullseye." Woody commanded, and the horse took off running through town like there was no tomorrow. Mitsy tightly gripped her father's sides so she wouldn't fall off and Slinky ran alongside them. Woody was worried by Bullseye's behavior. He had a grisly feeling that Jessie was in trouble, though he couldn't imagine why she would urgently need their help, as she was a very capable, intelligent woman who could usually think quickly in chaotic situations. If she needed help, why hadn't she called for it using her iphone? He would've dropped everything he was doing and come to her, and so would Buzz. That is, unless Jessie thought she could handle the situation all by herself. She had a habit of doing that, often much to Woody's frustration and Buzz's concern for her safety. Yet, she had more than once proven herself responsible to take on wild shenanigans.

* * *

"Hi, Katie." Marshall and Skye said together as they and Chase entered Katie's Pet Parlor.

"Oh, hi, Paw Patrol." Katie greeted back. She was packing a picnic basket. "So, are you ready to have some fun in the sun?"

"We sure are." Skye answered. Marshall stood on his hind legs and sniffed the basket.

"M mm. Something smells really good in there! What's for lunch?" Marshall asked, licking his lips.

"I'm not telling 'til it's time to eat. It's a surprise," Katie laughed.

"Awww." The pups moaned. "It sure is making me hungry. I can't wait!" Marshall said eagerly.

"Wait. I hear something." Chase said, raising his ear. "It's coming from the basket. Something's in there!"

"What?" Katie sputtered and noticed that the basket was twitching. She opened the lid and peeked in. "Oh, you." She scolded. She dug her arms inside, and out she pulled...Cali, with jelly smeared all over her face.

"Cali!" Skye exclaimed.

"Hey, you're eating our lunch!" Chase scolded.

"Cali, you sneaky little kitten," Katie said. "I made a blueberry pie for dessert, but it looks like someone else got to it first."

Marshall's head drooped. "And now there's no more left."

"Aw, there's some left." Katie corrected. "But it's too messy now to take on a picnic. Well, who wants a slice of pie?" The pups all sat up and begged, barking eagerly.

"Arf, arf, arf! My mouth is watering." Marshall panted.

* * *

Bullseye had taken his master far out into the country. Woody, Mitsy, and Slinky glanced in all directions, searching for Jessie. "Oh, where is she?" Mitsy moaned, worried.

"Bullseye must know where she is." Slinky remarked.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I certainly hope so." Slinky responded.

"Bullseye, where are we going?" Woody asked cautiously. He was getting nervous, wondering where his sister could possibly be. Bullseye halted, and tilted his head forward, whimpering like a dog. Their eyes widened in horror. They saw the enormous rubble of part of the mountain, piled on top of each other. _"No, no..."_ Woody gulped. "Boy, don't tell me that Jessie..." Bullseye nodded his head, and rushed over there.

"Oh, Dad. No!" Mitsy exclaimed shakily. "She can't be!" Woody gulped again. As soon as Bullseye halted, Woody and Mitsy hopped off his back and they all stared in anxiety at the terrible sight before them. Woody grimaced in anger.

"No! Come on!" He demanded. They all raced toward the rocks, climbed them, and started frantically delving into the rocks, trying to pry them away. "Jessie?! Jessie!" Woody cried out."It's me, Woody! Can you hear me? Jessie!" His body was racing with fear.

"Jessie, where are you?!" Mitsy wailed. She tried and tried to pull a large rock away but it was too heavy. She fell back and felt a burning pain on her right hand. "Ow." She moaned and looked at it. It was bleeding from a scrape on her palm. She winced, clenched her hand to her chest and tried again to shove the boulders away. "Oh, Jessie," she cried softly with tears. "Please let her be all right." She prayed.

"Jess! Jess! We're here. Can you hear us?" Slinky called, digging with his paws, only to hear a horrible screeching sound as his claws scratched the hard surface of the granite. Slinky growled at the stubborn rocks that were stopping them from saving their friend.

Bullseye nudged Woody from behind, and the cowboy looked in dismay as he saw Jessie's red hat held in the horse's teeth. Woody drew back a breath, then took it, then went to get Mitsy. "Come on, honey. We've got to get help!" He exclaimed, touching her shoulder from behind. She looked back at him sadly.

"But, Dad. We can't leave her here!" Mitsy cried with tears streaming down her face. Woody stared sympathetically at his daughter. If it wasn't for the urgent gravity of the situation that demanded his immediate action, he'd be crying too. He warmly, firmly gripped her left hand.

"Come on, Sweetie. We have no time to lose!"

"Please, Dad, can I stay here? I could dig while you get help." Woody shook his head.

"You can't get her out by yourself." Slinky stated. "Come on." Mitsy sadly complied. Woody mounted on Bullseye, pulled her up and handed her his sister's hat. She clutched it tightly. Slinky climbed up next to her.

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" Woody shouted, and the horse took off like he was being chased by cougars.

* * *

"Come on, Rubble. We've got this!" Rocky said through clenched teeth. The two pups were pulling together hard on a rope. They were having a Tug-of-War contest between Buzz and Mr. Phoat to build up their muscles and also see if they could outdo the famed, strong Space Ranger. So far, the Paw Patrol team was out of luck. Buzz and Mr. Phoat were pulling back with such strength that Rocky and Rubble were sweating, trying to jerk away with the superior grip.

"Come on, troops. Pull! Give it everything you've got!" Buzz edged them on.

"Give it some teeth." Mr. Phoat growled under his thick, black mustache.

"But I want to keep mine." Rubble answered, as best he could with the rope in his mouth.

Just then, Buzz's smart-phone rang from the bench. Buzz immediately let go and ran to answer it, sending Mr. Phoat and their two, four-legged competitors falling back to the ground. "Thanks a lot, big shot." Mr. Phoat muttered. "This is the last time I ever help you with a sporting competition."

"Well, you can't say we lost." Rubble smiled at his partner who was lying on his back too. Rocky laughed.

Buzz picked up his phone, slid the lock screen up, read the caller ID-Woody-and pressed the answer button. "Hello, Woody? I'm here." Buzz answered cheerfully. "What's up, cowboy?"

"Buzz?! I need your help. Now!" Woody blurted out. Buzz stiffened. He was alarmed at the fear in the cowboy's voice, and instantly braced himself for whatever information Woody was about to relay. Woody was usually steady and intelligent, so Buzz knew something was terribly wrong just by his best friend's tone of voice. Buzz stared at his phone with concern, looking back at the face of his most trusted companion.

"Woody? What's wrong?!" Buzz asked seriously, tightly gripping his phone.

"We've got a very bad situation on our hands." Woody answered. "We need Ryder and the Paw Patrol's help. I'm calling him next. Meet me at the Lookout Tower! And call Mr. Phoat. Tell him to bring his truck to the PP headquarters! We need all the help we can get! I'll tell you when everyone gets there! This is urgent, and I don't want to have to repeat everything. Hurry, Buzz!"

"Roger that. Woody, what is it?" Buzz pressed for an answer.

Woody didn't hesitate. Buzz had every right to know. "It's Jessie!" Woody answered. "She's in trouble! Big trouble! She's in danger, Buzz!" That was all it took. At the first mention of Jessie's name, Buzz felt a grisly chill run down his spine and a choking nausea in the pit of his stomach, and he took off running immediately.

"I'm on my way!" Buzz shouted, then hung up and darted like a maniac toward the Lookout. He totally forgot about his three friends and dashed passed them, leaving them to speculate.

"What's his problem?" Mr. Phoat asked. "Hey, what do you think you're doing, hot shot Lightyear?!"

"Where are you going, Buzz?" Rocky asked, but the brave Space Ranger shut out everything else around him. Only one face he saw in front of his eyes: Jessie, and at the moment she was all that mattered. She was in trouble, _danger!_ And there was no way that he was going to let anyone or anything in the world stop him from trying to save the woman he loved, to infinity and beyond!

* * *

"There. We're good to go." Ryder smiled, as he was about to push the all-call button on his PupPad to call his team so they could head out for lunch. They, Katie, and Alex were all looking forward to a fun, relaxing day at the beach. His phone rang, surprising him. He saw on the caller ID Sheriff Woody's picture. "Hello? Ryder here." He answered.

"Ryder! We've got an emergency here!" Woody exclaimed. "And we need your and the Paw Patrol's help, effective immediately!"

"What is it, Sheriff Woody?" Ryder asked with concern. "What's wrong? How can we help?"

"There's been a landslide at the foot of the mountain. Some rocks fell. Jessie's buried somewhere underneath! She's trapped in there! We've got to get her out, Ryder! We're on our way right now, heading towards you!" Ryder pulled down the telescope and scanned the countryside 'til his eyes fell on the disaster. He gasped.

"Oh no!" He sputtered. "You're right."

"We can't lose any time, Ryder." Woody spoke. "Every hour could make a difference!"

"We're here to help, Sheriff Woody!" Ryder answered encouragingly. "We'll get Deputy Jessie out. Don't worry. No job is too big, no pup is too small." Woody hung up, and Ryder did press his all-call button. "Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!"

"Ryder's calling!" All of the pups exclaimed, and ran to obey their master's command.

* * *

"Mitsy? Call your mom, hon, and let her know what's going on." Woody told her from behind his back. Mitsy shifted her dear aunt's hat to her left arm, still holding onto the sheriff's side as Bullseye galloped like a jet, and winced as she reached down into her pocket with her right hand to pull out her phone. But her grimace did not go unnoticed.

"Mitsy, you've got blood on your hand!" Slinky gasped, as he was clasping her skirt, trying not to fall off the horse. At the mention of the word _blood,_ Woody's head quickly whipped around and he tugged back on Bullseye's reigns.

"Whoa, Bullseye! Stop for a minute!" Woody commanded, and the horse reluctantly obeyed. Woody turned around and looked seriously at his daughter. "Honey, are you all right?" He asked in a concerned but firm tone, which indicated that he meant business. "Did you hurt yourself? Let me see!"

"She hurt her hand." Slinky answered.

"I'm fine, Slink." Mitsy sighed.

"Let me see it." Woody said in an unbending tone.

"I'll be okay, Dad." Mitsy answered. "It's just a scrape. It'll be fine once I get it cleaned up and get a Band-Aid." Woody examined the cut. He sighed with relief.

"Youch." He said sympathetically. "Must be pretty painful, but it looks like you'll be fine. We'll have Marshall give you some First Aid when we get there. Slink, don't do that to me again!" Woody scolded. Slinky's shoulders sagged. "Come on, Bullseye. Yaw!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Slinky told Mitsy.

"Thanks." Mitsy smiled. She was embarrassed that the dog had made such a big deal over a very minor injury, but yet at the same time, she appreciated his care. It went on to prove that he would do _anything_ for his friends, big or small.

* * *

There was no telling how long she'd been out, but Jessie was slowly starting to regain consciousness. _"B...Bullseye.."_ she whispered. She could feel herself waking up. Her eyelids fluttered, as she tried to focus but...but she couldn't see anything! Nothing! Jessie's eyes instantly blew wide open. She sat up rapidly and started feeling around her. "I...I'M BLIND! I'VE GONE BLIND!" Jessie cried frantically. "I...I CAN'T SEE! I can't see at all!" Jessie screamed and dropped back down to the dirt floor of her confinement. She was panicking and wringing her hands frightfully. Then as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out various large, jagged shapes just a couple feet above her head. The same figured shadows were all around her. The space she had between herself and them was only 6 feet long and 6 feet wide. Jessie scrambled to her knees in fear and pounded on the rocks. _Rocks? Rocks...where did these come from? What hap...how..._ then she remembered: the landslide, the avalanche! She was trapped in this puny cave under who knew how many tons of solid stone and nobody knew where she was! They'd never know where to look, she was sure of that, and there was no way she could get out on her own. Suddenly, Jessie found it more and more difficult to breathe, the thin air she'd felt when she saw nothing but darkness seemed even thinner. Jessie screamed and screamed, but her piercing cry echoed terribly in this hollow prison. Jessie started to feel like she wasn't alone, she looked around but didn't see anyone or any creatures, all she could see were the giant boulders. But there was something eerie about them: they seemed to be coming closer and closer, and closer to the terrified cowgirl until she was sure they were going to trample her, and Jessie gasped horribly for air, but she couldn't breathe. She collapsed backwards to the ground and lay there, gasping in terror. In reality, the rocks hadn't budged an inch, but Jessie who was always petrified of darkness and closed in spaces-which the two mixed together were a cruel concoction-couldn't think clearly. She was scared, she wanted out, she couldn't see, she was imprisoned, and worst of all...she was _alone!_

* * *

 **Hang in there, Jessie! Help is on the way. Poor cowgirl.**


	3. Chapter 3 All the Help We Can Get

Bo Peep Pride, Woody's elegant, sweet, gently stunning wife normally might have been at home at this moment, tending her three sheep Periwinkle, Apple Blossom, and Sugar, that she'd raised from baby lambs, or sprucing up the house, or spending time with Mitsy, or giving what tidbits she could to her husband when he asked her for them during investigations, or cooking a meal for and visiting sick neighbors. But at this moment, she was browsing through Mrs. Phoat's Bloom Emporium, studying the hats. She and Woody were supposed to take the train to the city tonight for a lovely date at a special restaurant, and Bo Peep was debating whether to buy a new hat or choose a corsage to go with her special outfit she was planning to wear.

"Well, Bo Peep dear, have you made up your mind?" Mrs. Phoat, a stout, loving, frivolous, fashionable, but feisty older woman asked the younger lady.

"No," Bo Peep answered with a sigh. "I just don't know which would go better with it."

"What color are you wearing?"

"Pastel blue. Here, I'll show you. Maybe you can help me decide." Bo Peep slipped her smart-phone out of her purse and slid her thumb over the screen until she found a photo of the modern but stylish dress she was going to wear.

"Oh, you'll look lovely in that." Mrs. Phoat gushed. "Of course, you look lovely in anything! I think a corsage will go great with it." Just then, Bo's phone rang in her hand, startling her.

"Whoa! That scared me." Bo laughed. She saw her daughter's picture on the caller ID. "Oh, it's Mitsy." Bo smiled. "Excuse me, Mrs. Phoat."

"Oh, surely." Mrs. Phoat smiled, and went to pick out a corsage for the shepherdess.

"Hello, honey," Bo smiled as she answered her phone. "What are you up to?"

"Mom?" Mitsy's voice quivered, and Bo took the phone away from her ear. For the first time, as she looked at her daughter's face, she noticed that the girl was crying. Bo brought it back to her ear.

"Mitsy, what's wrong?" Bo asked sympathetically.

"Oh, Mom!" Mitsy cried. "Jessie's in trouble and we can't get her out! There's been an avalanche beside the mountain, and it looks like Jessie's buried in it, Mom!" Bo gasped, and almost dropped her phone. "We're going to the Lookout now to get Ryder and the Paw Patrol to help! I'm scared, Mom!"

Bo gulped and her heart started pounding. "All-all right, honey. Okay," She said shakily, trying to stay calm. "Thank you for telling me! Has anyone called Buzz?"

"Yes. Dad called him first!"

"Good. Uh...let me talk to your dad." Bo said as she brought her phone back down. She could see on the screen that Mitsy had moved the phone to Woody's ear.

"Yes, Bo?" Woody asked as he kept his eyes peeled forward while Bullseye ran up the hill almost to the Paw Patrol Headquarters.

"Woody. I'm coming too!" Bo declared firmly. "I'm going to do what I can."

"I appreciate that, Bo. But the rocks are heavy, and..." Woody started to protest.

" _Woody,"_ Bo said sternly. "This is no time to be picky! Quit being stubborn. Jessie's in trouble and needs _our_ help! Don't worry about me. Just get your sister out of there!"

"All right!" Woody answered loudly. "Okay. I'll see you there. I've got to go!"

"Okay. Bye. It...it'll be all right, Mitsy. We're going to get Jessie out." Bo said sweetly. Mitsy nodded.

" _Right!"_ Bo could see and hear Slinky behind Mitsy.

"I've got to get going. Bye, Sweetie." Bo said.

"Bye." Mitsy answered lowly. Bo turned to Mrs. Phoat.

"Sorry, Mrs. Phoat, but I have to go! Now!" Bo exclaimed. "We've got a disaster on our hands, and we're calling an emergency crew together to save Jessie! She's buried in a rubble!" Mrs. Phoat grasped her head with her hands, dropping the flower she'd chosen, and shrieked.

"Jessie?! What on earth is going on?!" The older woman blurted out.

"A landslide!"

"The poor dear! Ohhhh, is there anything I can do?!" Mrs. Phoat pleaded.

"I'm not sure. Pray, I know that. I gotta go! Bye!" And with that, Bo rushed out of the store to her car, and took off towards the Sheriff's Office. She was going to gather some emergency equipment that Woody and the rescue team might need.

* * *

Buzz Lightyear's lungs felt as if they were going to burst as he forced himself up the hill to the PP quarters. Normally, running was no problem for the fit, agile hero, but this time it was taking effort for him. His feet felt like lead: the faster and harder he ran, it seemed the farther away the tower was. The fear in his heart for Jessie's life seemed to be sapping the adrenaline that should've been pumping him to a boost up the hill. Woody's words kept ringing in his ears: _**"It's Jessie! She's in trouble, Buzz! Big trouble! She's in danger!"**_

 _Jessie...danger...Jessie...trouble...Jessie...danger,_ over and over again, those frightening words dogged him. And for the first time in the brave Space Ranger's life, he felt absolutely terrified. He loved Jessie, he loved that attractive, caring, fiery, eager cowgirl with all his heart and more, and though he was sure that she knew he _liked_ her, he had not yet declared his _love_ for her, _to_ her! And if anything happened to her, if he lost her...he'd never get the chance!

 _Hold on. Just get to the tower and let Woody explain everything first._ Buzz thought to himself. _Maybe it's something that **I** can handle and get her out of without much trouble. Maybe something a Space Ranger is trained to tackle, and not the ordinary citizen. I might have a chance after all! Okay, just don't think about anything else 'til Woody speaks. _Buzz felt calmer and just reached the ridge! He headed straight for the automatic doors.

* * *

"I can't wait to go surfing!" Zuma exclaimed as he raced inside the Lookout lobby.

"I'm going to bury myself in and then dig myself out of the sand." Rubble said as he followed after. Chase, Rocky, and Skye were at their heels, but they all stopped and bumped into each other.

"What did you stop for?" Rocky asked, confused.

"Buzz Lightyear!" Skye yelped happily. The pups saw the admired celebrity standing inside the elevator, waiting for them. They wagged their tails. "Yay!"

"Did you come to go to the beach with us?" Rubble asked hopefully.

Buzz managed a weak smile. "Sorry," he spoke up. "But I..."

"I'm a rolling cylinder. Make way!" Marshall shouted from behind his friends. His eyes were shut and he kept running, unaware that the other dogs were standing still in front of him. He bumped into them and they all flopped over into the elevator. Buzz had stepped back and leaned against the wall when he saw the Dalmatian coming, so he was spared the collision."Uh, whoops. Sorry, guys," Marshall chuckled nervously on top of Rocky. "I shouldn't create blind spots, should I?"

"I wouldn't," Buzz slightly chuckled. They were taken upstairs. "Space Ranger duty gear!" Buzz ordered, and he became enclosed in his white, purple, and green space suit as the members of the Paw Patrol were attired in their official gear too. The elevator stopped, the doors opened, and all the occupants entered the Screen Room. The pups were surprised to see Sheriff Woody standing there, waiting for them with Ryder. Slinky was standing next to the cowboy's boots.

"Ready for action, Ryder, Sir!" Chase declared, all business.

"Thanks for hurrying, pups." Ryder said solemnly. "We have a major emergency. There's been a landslide off the slope of the mountain into the meadow. A lot of boulders fell and Deputy Jessie is trapped in the rubble!" The pups all gasped, but Buzz...Buzz's heart skipped two beats, and he nearly fell over. He looked helplessly to Woody for contradiction of what the boy had just said, but the cowboy returned his gaze with a very sad, serious facial expression and nodded.

"That's horrible!" Skye cried out.

"Oh, we have to save her!" Rubble yelped.

"So that's why she took so long," Zuma remarked.

"What are you talking about, Zuma?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Woody echoed.

"I was helping her herd Farmer Yumi's runaway cows," Zuma answered. "We'd rounded them up, and then she told me to bring them home while she went to get the last one. I did as she said, but didn't see her after that. I waited and waited for her to come back, but she never did."

"We have to move fast, Paw Patrol!" Ryder exclaimed.

"That's right!" Woody declared firmly. "We need to get her out as soon as possible."

"She could be seriously hurt," Marshall stated, his EMT mode taking over.

"Yes, she could be." Woody agreed. "We need all the help we can get."

"Rubble," Ryder started giving orders as the Bulldog stepped forward, "we'll need your rake to shove away and lift up the rocks."

"Let's dig it," Rubble responded.

"Rocky? We'll need your recycling truck to haul away the rocks that Rubble gathers."

"Green means go," Rocky answered.

"Chase, we'll need your megaphone to try and make contact with Deputy Jessie."

"Yes," Woody spoke up. "If she's conscious, if she can hear us, it might help her not feel so scared to know that help is nearby. And, we'll need your spotlight to search through the shadows underneath the rocks once the larger ones are removed. Maybe we'll be able to spot her and find out exactly where she is." Buzz was stock still, his stomach filled with dread, yet he was encouraged by Woody's calm and reassuring manner in which he handled the situation.

"Chase is on the case, Ryder and Sheriff, Sirs." Chase grinned.

"Marshall?" Ryder added.

" _Ruff! Ruff!"_ The Dalmatian barked eagerly.

"We'll need your emergency vehicle in case Jessie has been injured and needs medical attention." Ryder said.

"I'm on it." Marshall said.

"And we may need your oxygen tank too." Woody added. "The air could be thin under those rocks, and if we're able to reach her, Jessie might need fresher, extra air to breathe."

"Whatever you say, Sheriff Woody." Marshall smiled.

"Another thing, fellas," Slinky spoke in a serious tone, stepping forward. "Jessie's really scared of the dark, and she has severe claustrophobia too." Woody and Buzz glanced at each other with their jaws dropped. In the midst of all this disaster, they hadn't even thought of Jessie's greatest fears. They both looked sad.

"Craw...claw...stre...what?" Rocky stammered. "This phobia thing, what is that exactly?"

"It means fear of being in closed spaces." Chase answered.

"Yeah," Marshall added. "If a person with claustrophobia is in a narrow, closed in space, they start to feel so crowded in that they feel like the walls are closing in on them, cutting off their air supply. It causes them to hyperventilate."

"What's _that?"_ Rubble asked.

"They have a hard time breathing, and feel like they can't because their lungs feel smaller." Slinky said.

"It's called a panic attack," Woody stated sadly, feeling horrible for his helpless younger sister, knowing what she would have to go through if she woke up, trapped in the darkness under the rocks. Buzz was growing impatient. He felt that they were wasting time giving out needless explanations when they...when _he_ should be at the desolation area, digging Jessie out of there before she could begin to get overcome with fear, at this very minute!

"Ohh. Poor Jessie," Skye said sadly, hanging her head. "She must be so frightened. Oh, I hope she's okay!"

"Come on, Paw Patrol! We've got to get her out, now!" Rubble blurted out.

"The pup's right!" Buzz declared firmly. "We've wasted enough time already."

"The rest of you, stay on hand in case we need extra help." Ryder said.

"Okay, gang. Let's go!" Woody commanded and darted for the exit pole, and slid down it, with Slinky, Buzz, and Ryder at his heels.

"Woof, woof, woof!" Rubble barked as he took he place on the exit slide.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff!" Rocky echoed, coming after him. Then Chase and Marshall followed in pursuit.

* * *

"Marshall!" Woody called when they were all outside.

"Ruff, ruff?" Marshall responded as he came to the cowboy's feet.

"Mitsy hurt her hand. Could you fix it up, _really fast_ please?" Woody asked.

"I'm on it." Marshall smiled, and walked to the sheriff's daughter who was standing next to Bullseye beside the puppy's firetruck. "Over here." Marshall said and Mitsy showed him her hand after she came closer. "Let me see. Does it hurt much?" He asked as he examined the cut.

"Not too much. Just hurry up, Marshall. Please!" Mitsy said impatiently. "We don't really have time for this! We should be out there now! Jessie needs us, _now!"_ The fire pup just looked at her.

"Just stay calm, Mitsy." He smiled. "I'll clean and patch this up real quick, then we'll be on our way."

"Oh, please hurry." Mitsy bit her lip. She hated to think of her dear, sweet, fun aunt buried underneath that huge pile of rocks, lonely, frightened, maybe really hurt, maybe even…oh, they had to hurry!

"Rubble, Rocky, and Chase, you three head on to the damage sight and get busy removing those rocks." Ryder ordered. "We'll meet you there."

"Ruff!" The three dogs answered in unison and each jumped into their vehicles and headed on their mission to rescue the confined cowgirl.

"I can't just stand here and wait any longer, Woody." Buzz said. "I'm going now! I'm not gonna leave Jessie trapped under there any longer than we can help!"

"Go ahead, Buzz. I'll be right behind ya, partner." Woody said. Buzz pressed the round, red fly button on the chest of his spacesuit and his wings popped out of his jet pack.

"To infinity and beyond!" He shouted, rising to the sky. And with that, he picked up speed and soared straight ahead, keeping his eyes focused on the mountain south of Farmer Yumi's, the mountain that had turned cold, the mountain that had caved in the woman he cared for deeply, and possibly hurt her. "I'm coming, Jessie!" He shouted out loud. "I am NOT going to lose you! We belong together!" His eyes narrowed in determination and steel focus while his eyebrows furrowed in anger as he felt the wind push against his protection helmet and sailed closer to the damage sight, closer to Jessie, and closer to freeing her.

"There you go." Marshall smiled.

"Thanks, Marshall." Mitsy smiled back. Her scrape now had a large Band-Aid covering it.

"Okay now, let's go!" Woody shouted. "Slinky, you ride with Marshall."

"Right." Slinky nodded then climbed up behind the fire pup in his truck.

"I'm going too, right, Dad?" Mitsy asked before mounting Bullseye.

"Sorry, honey. I think not." Woody protested.

"But, Dad..." Mitsy said sadly.

"Mitsy," Woody sighed, "you already hurt yourself and I don't want anything worse to happen to you. I also don't want you to get your hand dirty and develop into an infection."

"But I want to help. Please, Dad! I'll be careful, but I can't go home and just sit around waiting. Please. I'll be careful, I will. I will!" Woody's shoulders sagged.

"Woody, you said we need all the help we can get." Slinky said. "And you're both wasting precious time standing here, arguing! Jessie's life may be depending on us right now, and that means that every moment we lose could..." Bullseye nodded and snorted in agreement.

"You're right, Slink." Woody cut him off. "Okay. Let's go, everybody. But I don't want you to attempt to undertake anything that becomes too strenuous for you. Do you understand?" He told Mitsy firmly.

"Yes, sir." Mitsy said quickly and climbed up Bullseye's back.

"All right then. Let's ride, partner!" Woody exclaimed as he hopped onto Ryder's ATV and sat close behind the head of the Paw Patrol gang. Ryder pushed on the gas, and he with the cowboy, Mitsy atop her dad and aunt's horse, and Slinky with Marshall all drove and rode off together to save Jessie.

Woody and Buzz were so intently focused on their urgent task at hand that they didn't know that more help was on the way.

* * *

 **I'm hoping to try and include more Toy Story characters. I'm still trying to figure out everything. Next chapter is supposed to include more shots of the other characters like Bo Peep, the Potato Heads, and others.**


	4. Chapter 4 On a Roll

Chase, Rubble, and Rocky arrived at the demolition sight in less than 10 minutes. When they got there, they immediately parked their vehicles but then just gaped in astonishment. "Yikes! This is a terrible disaster!" Chase yelped, hopping down from his squad truck and rushed to the miniature mountain before them. He quickly climbed the rocks to inspect the damage and sniffed for Jessie's smell.

"This _is_ an emergency," Rubble said sadly. "I hope Deputy Jessie is all right."

"Rarf! I've got her scent!" Chase announced, holding his head high. "She's definitely in here somewhere!"

"Better get to work," Rocky said calmly and climbed into his truck to begin freeing the trapped cowgirl.

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble barked and hopped back into his rake and started attempting to remove the monster-sized boulders.

"Rarf. Megaphone," Chase commanded and his megaphone popped out of his pup pack. _"Deputy Jessie? Can you hear me?! It's Chase, and the Paw Patrol is here to help. We're coming for you. Try to stay calm. We'll get you out as soon as we can!"_

* * *

Given the circumstances, Woody probably should've called Ryder immediately after he found out about his sister so that he could get the Paw Patrol on the move right away, but Buzz was the first one who came to his mind. Buzz was Sheriff Woody's right hand man, second in command on Adventure Bay, buddy, confidant, and above all, his very best friend. And though the big, brave Space Ranger had no clue, Woody was touched and also astounded at Buzz's obvious deep care for Jessie. And Buzz couldn't hide anything from Woody, ever. Everyone who had known the two friends for years knew the crush Buzz had on the spirited cowgirl by the dreamy look on his face when he gazed at her, the seemingly endless stammering he did when she spoke to him in a cheery voice, and the way he would do little things to surprise her and make her smile. But Woody saw even deeper than that: he'd seen the concern and strong care in Buzz's face when Jessie was in emotional distress, the unbending way he would not leave her side when she suffered from her occasional panic attacks-no one could pull him away from her then even if they used a pry bar!-, and the way Buzz's whole being relaxed with contentment and relief when Jessie was in good spirits and had her sparks back. Woody knew that he could trust his friend to always take care of his sister, and now in the moment of her greatest need, Buzz _had_ to be the very first one to know about it! Woody didn't regret his decision in informing Buzz first and calling him for help before Ryder. Buzz _loved_ Jessie with all his heart despite his not admitting it, and Woody knew that Buzz would never forgive him if he hadn't informed him first before everyone else.

Jessie couldn't ear Chase's call. Her cruel confinement blocked out any outside sounds. She was still lying on the ground, overrun by fear and couldn't get a steady breath. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was shaking uncontrollably. "H...h-help!" She cried, when she was able to get her quivering voice out. "B...B-Bu...Buzz! H...h-he...help!"

* * *

Buzz had just flown over the last ridge overlooking the meadow when he saw the frightening sight. There in the distance, with three puppies scrambling around trying to move rocks, was a mega pile of rocks, sharp rocks, huge rocks, heavy rocks! They looked so coldly, stubbornly immobile. Buzz's heart jumped into his throat and he gasped loudly when he saw it all. Jessie was buried underneath that blasted rubble, which looked so bent on cutting off possible survival. Buzz raced harder in anger straight for the demolition, charging at full speed. He was going to save his girl! The Space Ranger let out a loud holler of groaning, and slammed himself against the boulders.

"Buzz!" The pups yelped. The Space Ranger fell onto his back on the ground and angrily clenched his fists. The dogs all ran over to him with worry on their faces. "Buzz, are you all right?" Rocky asked.

"Are you hurt?" Chase asked. "Just don't move." Buzz grimaced with a dark look on his face and sat up. He just stared at the pile of stone trapping his sweetheart. How he'd wished that the impact of his shove he'd attempted could have made the rocks split open and turn to little pebbles. Then Jessie-oh, poor Jessie!- would've been free. He would be able to see her vibrant face, hear her wild, eager voice, and take her safely into his arms to shelter her from all that had happened.

" _I'm fine_ ," Buzz growled, and stood up on his feet. He was sore but he ignored it and besides, his spacesuit had protected him from getting scraped.

"Are you sure?" Rubble asked uncertainly.

"That was a hard fall you took," Chase stated.

"I said, _I'm fine!"_ Buzz declared again, raising his voice, causing the pups to slightly cower. Buzz stared at them. "What are you standing around for? Come on! Aren't you supposed to be digging?"

"Yes, Sir!" The pups woofed together, and rushed to get back on the job. Just then, Woody and Ryder arrived. The cowboy sprinted from the ATV before Ryder even brought it to a stop and ran to his friend. Ryder parked his vehicle and followed.

"I'm here, Buzz!" Woody exclaimed. "Come on." And he started to try to shove away a big boulder. It was very heavy, but he pressed his full weight against it and pushed with all his might, gritting his teeth. Buzz turned and saw what Woody was doing. He wagged his head to sharpen his alertness and hurried over to help his friend. Together, they were able to mobilize the stone and push it away from its counterparts. Only one, _but,_ one stone down, one step closer to getting Jessie out! Woody and Buzz gazed at each other and in silent relief, then furrowed their brows in determination and stood up straight to move the next one.

"How are we looking, Chase?" Ryder asked.

"We've got to get these huge rocks taken away as quickly as possible," Chase answered. "I've picked up Deputy Jessie's scent and followed it. She's right under _here, somewhere!"_

"She is?" Buzz asked hopefully. "You're sure?"

"A police dog's nose can't lie." Chase shrugged. "I tried to make contact with her, but she didn't respond."

"Well, good job trying." Ryder said. "Come on! Let's get these rocks out of here!"

"You've got it, partner." Woody nodded and the three guys pushed, groaned, and shoved together as Rubble picked up more stones with his digger and placed them somewhere else, and Rocky did the same.

"Wench." Chase commanded, and his wench popped out of his patrol truck. He picked it up in his teeth, wrapped it around a huge stone, climbed into his vehicle, and pulled back as hard as he could. The rock was stubborn, but he saw it move! Maybe only an inch, but it had moved! "Ruff! Yes. Just a little farther out now." Chase smiled as he continued to back up.

The rescue party heard hooves pounding and a siren coming close. Marshall parked his firetruck near a tree, and he and Slinky hopped off and ran quickly over to the others. Mitsy quickly dismounted Bullseye and also ran up to them. "How bad is it, Woody?" Slinky asked.

"Can you see her anywhere?" Marshall asked, trying to squint inside the cracks between the boulders.

"Dad, what can I do?" Mitsy asked anxiously. "I want to help!"

Before Woody, Buzz, or Ryder had a chance to respond, they heard more motors arriving on the scene. They turned to see what kind of help had arrived. Woody recognized his squad car from the Sheriff's office, and Bo Peep stepped out of it, then came running to her husband. Mrs. Phoat climbed out of the passenger's seat. Mr. Phoat had sped here in his pickup truck.

"Woody," Bo said as she stood next to him. "I brought some extra flashlights, and lots of rope!"

"Good job, partner," Woody nodded. "I...I mean, Sweetheart. We really need the rope."

"Oh, Sheriff, how can we help?" Mrs. Phoat begged.

"I brought some of my loading straps too." Mr. Phoat stated.

"Okay, okay. Hold on." Woody said, standing up. "We need an assemblage of order here. Thank you all for coming though. Your help is deeply appreciated."

"All right. Marshall?" Ryder spoke up. "We'll wrap two of the ropes around some of the rocks, and attach them to your firetruck so you can pull them out. But first, get out and set up your First-Aid kit and stretcher, just in case Deputy Jessie needs looking over."

"Ruff, ruff. Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue." Marshall said and walked away to obey orders.

"Hey, Rocky? We need a ramp to load the rocks into Mr. Phoat's pickup," Ryder said. "Think you could find something we could use for that from your truck?"

"I'll look, Ryder." Rocky answered and hopped from his driver's seat into the back of his truck. "Okay. Let's see. Hmm. No, a surfboard won't work. It's not sturdy enough. Nah, not a mashed bumper either. There must somethi...aha! Perfect!"

"Did you find something?" Slinky asked hopefully.

"I did." Rocky smiled. "This old playground slide will work."

"Good work, Rocky." Buzz praised.

"Don't lose it. Reuse it."

"Slinky, you and Mr. Phoat will stand in the bed of the truck and pull the rocks up the ramp with a rope." Woody instructed. Slinky nodded in agreement.

"What can I do? I have to do something!" Mrs. Phoat blurted anxiously.

"Me too." Mitsy said sadly.

"Ma'am, you'll drive your husband's truck once it's loaded," Woody said, "and take the boulders down to the to the rocky point just over the ridge there. There, you can dump the rocks and come back for more." Mrs. Phoat wasted no time and immediately jumped in the driver's seat. Her husband and Slinky jumped right on the job.

"Buzz, can't I help?" Mitsy asked sadly. Buzz didn't have time to stop and answer questions. He had to get to Jessie... _fast!_ But he rubbed his chin and tried to think.

"Rocky, you have another old slide in your truck?" Buzz asked.

"Sure do!" Rocky answered. And he quickly brought it to the Space Ranger's feet.

"Good job, Rocky." Ryder said.

"We'll make a harness for Bullseye out of the rope, then attach it to the slide." Buzz explained.

"Woody and I will put the rocks on it, and you can ride Bullseye and haul them away."

"Okay!" Mitsy smiled.

"I'll take care of the rope." Ryder said. "You and the Sheriff keep digging." Woody and Buzz pushed and shoved as hard as they could, then lifted the rocks onto the makeshift sled. Rocky and Rubble continued to lift and dump other stones, while Marshall and Chase kept pulling with their emergency vehicles, and Slinky worked with the Phoats. Woody looked at his wife and his jaw dropped. She was swinging a pickaxe into the boulders.

"Bo, what...I mean how..." Woody stammered. This was heavy work and he didn't want her to get hurt or get callouses on her soft, delicate hands. "What are you doing?"

"I'm digging. What does it look like?" Bo answered, never taking her eyes off the task in front of her. She wasn't going to let anything distract her from helping save her friend, her sister-in-law.

"Bo, you should..." Woody began but was cut off.

" _Woody,"_ Bo said sternly, still not facing him. "Just keep working! Don't worry about me. You're wasting time arguing with me."

"You're right." And Woody got back on task.

* * *

Things were starting to come together. But Buzz was still worried. They were finally making progress but it seemed the more big rocks they removed, they kept finding more! It felt like the stones were deliberately trying to stop them from freeing Jessie! Buzz wanted nothing more in the whole world at this moment than to see her face and her voice. She had to be all right, she just had to be! "Chase!" Buzz called.

"Right here, Buzz Lightyear, Sir!" Chase answered as he was immediately at the Space Ranger's feet.

"Try again with your megaphone to get through to Jessie. Please! Maybe she'll be able to hear us."

"Chase is on the case. Megaphone. Rarf! _Deputy Jessie? Can you hear me?! Repeat: can your hear me? The Paw Patrol is here, we're trying to get you out of there. Please, stay calm. We're on our way."_

Buzz groaned and stopped what he was doing. Chase sounded too professional for Buzz's taste at this moment. Jessie needed personal reassurance, and a comforting voice, and...and… " _Buzz!"_ A voice broke into his thoughts. _"Buzz!"_ Buzz shook his head to get back in reality.

"Huh? What? Did Chase make contact?" He asked.

" _No_." Woody said in annoyed tone.

"Where did you go, star gazer?" Mr. Phoat scolded. "You're standing there, drifting in space while we're doing all the work! Listen, you want to get the girl out or not?"

Buzz's eyes narrowed and his countenance became dark. "Zip it!" He declared angrily.

"Well, then step on it." Mr. Phoat muttered.

"You didn't find any signs of Deputy Jessie's iphone did you?" Ryder asked.

"I'll look around, Ryder, Sir," Chase answered, and started sniffing around.

" _Phone...phone..._ wait! That's it! Iphone!" Buzz blurted out triumphantly and his friends stared at him. "Blast, why didn't I think of that before?" He knew now there was _something_ he could do!

* * *

 **The next chapter will have more shots of Jessie, poor thing. Hang in there, cowgirl!**


	5. Chapter 5 Her Light in the Darkness

Jessie felt like she'd been lying in the darkness for an eternity, and she was still having trouble breathing. She just wanted out of here. She wanted out! But even if she heard someone calling her name, the strain in her lungs would prevent her from being able to voice anything. _I'm going to be stuck in here...forever!_ She thought fearfully.

Suddenly, she felt something odd sending a strange sensation on her left side. There it was again. _Wh...what is that?_ Then it came again. Then, no! Not a whizzing noise, no...her...her phone was ringing! Her phone was ringing in her pocket! In spite of her gasping for air and her dazed state of mind, Jessie's heart lightened a little... _someone_ was trying to contact her! _Someone...a human voice_ would speak to her, and try to save her after she explained her predicament! Jessie gasped more, but with excitement. But she had to force her hand to move and reach behind her to answer her iphone. She had it! Her hands were trembling, and the bright light from the screen was a welcome sight! Then her breath just stopped altogether as she recognized the face on the caller ID, a very precious, dear face, a face that made her heart flutter on sight. Buzz! It _was_ Buzz! She could see his brave face smiling back at her from the ID picture she'd selected for him on her phone. It was Buzz, and he was trying to communicate with her, at this time when she desperately needed him! She tried to force her quivering finger to press the answer button, but she was shaking so hard that it wouldn't obey.

Buzz drew in a worried breath and gritted his teeth. "She didn't answer." He sighed when the phone stopped ringing. "She didn't answer it!" He angrily clenched his smart phone. Woody touched his shoulder.

"Try again, Buzz. Come on." Woody encouraged him. "Go ahead."

"Bullseye didn't find it when we first came here," Mitsy added.

"That's right." Slinky said. "She's _gotta_ have it!"

Buzz just stayed in his kneeling position, disheartened, and his other hand sagging as it hung at his side. Jessie hadn't responded to his anxious phone call, which meant either it was damaged, or...or she'd lost it. "We...we should keep digging." Buzz said dejectedly.

"Mr. Lightyear is right," Rocky announced. "I...I mean, _Buzz_ is right. Come on. Green means go."

"Keep trying, Buzz." Ryder said, patting the Space Ranger's arm. Buzz just glanced sadly at the optimistic boy.

"Who knows? Maybe we could track her phone location through a signal on yours." Chase said positively.

"He's right, Buzz. You can't just sit around like an old beaten down rug and give up." Bo Peep insisted. _"Call her."_

"Maybe she's in too much shock to answer," Marshall stated. "But if you keep trying, it could bring her out of it."

"Dial!" Mr. Phoat exclaimed in exasperation. "Her number is 193..."

"I _know_ her number, thank you!" Buzz retorted in aggravation. And he dialed it...again.

* * *

Jessie grew dismal when her phone quit ringing. She was still gasping for air, but now also in frantic hope that he would call again. _Oh, please call back!_ Her thoughts cried out. _Call me again, Buzz. PLEASE! Come on! I need you. Get me out of this mess!_ Her heart and whole body jumped when a loud beep startled the hollow silence of her little cave. "H...he's back!" Jessie managed to say and anxiously gripped her phone and this time, punched the answer button. "H...he...he...he-hello? B...B...B-Buzz?" She cried between shallow breaths.

"Jessie? Jessie?!" Buzz exclaimed hopefully. "Jessie, are you there? Can you here me?!" She could see the straining worry etched on his face and she felt bad for him. She wanted so badly to speak to him, but she was still struggling to breath evenly.

"B-Buzz! Yes, I...I can hear you!" She blurted, with tears of hope, stress, joy, and relief falling down her cheeks.

" _That's Jessie!"_ Jessie could hear excited voices in the background on Buzz's face time screen. She recognized this one belonging to her precious niece, who actually felt more like a younger sister to her. _"I heard her!"_ Mitsy cheered.

" _All right!"_ Ryder cried.

" _A-whhoooo!"_ Chase, Slinky, Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble howled happily in unison and Bullseye whinnied happily. Jessie would've smiled at the sound of her horse, if it wasn't for the trap she was in right now.

" _I told you!"_ Bo Peep laughed.

" _Yeehaw!"_ Woody yelled.

"Jessie? Jessie, are you with me?" Buzz asked anxiously.

"Y...y-yes." Jessie answered, with more weakness in her voice than she'd hoped to show. "I can s-see you! I...I see you, Buzz! Do you see me?"

"Yes, Jessie. I see you!" Then his brows furrowed in sympathy. "Please don't cry. Jessie, listen to me closely. We're coming for you! We're all working hard here to get you out, so just try to sit tight, okay? We're on our way!"

"O-okay," Jessie gulped.

"It'll be okay, Jessie. I promise," Buzz said in a serious tone. "I'm not going to rest until you're out of there!" At this, Jessie managed to a faint smile.

" _Excuse me, Mr. Lightyear,"_ Marshall said, and Jessie saw his friendly little face slightly appear on the screen. "Deputy Jessie? Marshall here. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I...I can see you." Jessie answered quietly.

"Good. Are you having trouble breathing?"

"Y...y-yes, I am." Jessie sighed from a shallow breath.

"Okay. Just look at me right now, okay?" Marshall kindly instructed. Jessie nodded. "Good. All right, try to take slow, deep breaths. Just try. _In...out. Inhale...exhale. In...out. Inhale...exhale._ Come on, you can do it! In...out...Inhale...exhale...yeah, that's it." It took some effort, but as she tried hard to follow the Dalmatian's directions, Jessie's breathing slowly but surely _did_ start to become more even. Marshall wagged his tail and Buzz smiled fondly at her. She heard the pup's words, but her eyes were on Buzz. He kept nodding and smiling encouragement to her. Just the sight of his face and the sound of his voice filled her with hope. He wasn't physically in the cave with her, but he _was_ here!

"It's all right, Jessie. I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you." Buzz said over and over again. _If we ever get her out of this, I've got to tell her the truth!_ He thought to himself. _If we don't, she'll never know at all! I should've told her a long time ago, blast it!_

Just then, Woody's face appeared on the screen. He gazed thoughtfully at his sister. "Hey, Jess," he smiled. "You doing okay?"

"N-no. Well...better than I was a few moments ago." Jessie said quietly. "It's just so good to see you all and know you're trying to get me out of here!"

"Hang in there, Jess." Woody said kindly. "It'll be all right. You're going to be out of this soon." Then he stood back as Ryder appeared.

"Try to take it easy, Deputy Jessie." He said confidently. "We're all here, working as fast as we can. Don't worry. We'll get you out." He gave her a thumb's up. Jessie slightly smiled.

"Thanks, lil' partner," she answered. "Please, just hurry!"

"You got it." Ryder answered, then left.

Jessie's eyes welled up in tears again. When she could see clearly, she could make out the heartbroken, worried look on Buzz's face. "Don't look at me like that, Space Boy," Jessie said in a scolding tone. "I can't stand it. Just smile for me, huh? Please. _Come on...smile."_ Buzz weakly obeyed. "What do ya call that? Come on. Come on." Jessie said in a mischievous tone. Buzz smiled widely with a determined look on his face. Jessie drew in and blew out a very, very deep breath. That face was what she needed more than anything in the whole world to give her hope right now. They locked eyes, and suddenly Jessie found herself smiling. She forgot everything around her and never tore her eyes away from the dear, brave face gazing at her with deep, obvious affection. With the phone screen giving her sunlight to look at, she didn't pay attention to the darkness of the rocks trapping her. She wasn't even panting now.

* * *

"So, what we're ya up to before you came to dig me up?" Jessie asked in a more lighthearted tone, sounding more like her usual curious, eager self, which helped _Buzz_ relax. He was very relieved that she appeared to be calmer than she had 15 minutes ago.

"Well, um...uh, I was...uh.." Buzz stammered. _What's the matter with me? This is so stupid! I didn't have trouble talking to her a few minutes ago. What happened?_ "I was...oh, yeah. That's right. I was working out with Mr. Phoat, and Rocky, and Rubble."

"How did that go?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Fine." Buzz simply stated.

"I bet you did better than all of them. Didn't ya?" Jessie smiled with big green eyes. Buzz couldn't think of what to say, and just shrugged.

"I...I guess I did okay for myself." At this, Jessie giggled and Buzz blushed, rolling his eyes. _That was pretty lame,_ he groaned in thought.

" _We're making progress, Jessie!"_ Woody's voice broke into the phone screen. "Just hang in there. It shouldn't be long now."

"I really should help them." Buzz stated, but Jessie's face grew worried again.

"Oh, Buzz! Please don't go!" She begged in a painful voice. "Don't leave me! I need you right now. You're the only thing in the whole world right now that's keeping me sane through this! Please...please just stay with me. Please?" Buzz sighed. He felt like he'd more helpful keeping busy with his hands, moving those boulders, and helping his friends. But Jessie was so lonely being trapped in that hole, and this would give him a chance to meet her need. He gazed her. Her green eyes were very sad, and the look on her face...she looked so helpless and...so... _abandoned_ if he didn't keep her company. Buzz felt a lump in his throat seeing her look so heartbroken. He couldn't bear to see her like that. "Please, Buzz," Jessie's voice quivered and she was on the verge of tears. He could see her eyes already welling up.

"Keep her company, Buzz. We can do this fine without you." Woody said.

"Yeah," Ryder added. "You'll be really helpful to us if you can make sure she stays calm."

Bo Peep came close to Buzz and touched his shoulder. "Buzz," Bo said softly, "s _he_ needs you right now, much more than we do! Keep talking to her. You're being a major help to her through a frightening ordeal." Buzz smiled.

"I'm right here, Jessie," Buzz said confidently into the phone and he saw her blow out a heavy sigh of relief. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to be here when we get you out...I promise." Jessie's face grew into a wide smile.

"Thank you!" She cried through happy, tired tears.

The Paw Patrol, Woody, and the others kept on task, trying to work harder and faster, hoping to free Jessie...quickly!

* * *

 **I know you're probably wondering, "Is she ever going to get out of there?" Well, she has to. Just keep reading.**


	6. Pups Save Jessie Chapter 6 Delays!

**I'm so sorry, everyone, for the long wait. It's not that I forgot this chapter. I thought of it every day, and knew some things I wanted to put in, but filling the details and debating on what to include or what to leave out was what took up my time. Well, for the long wait you had, I hope this chapter makes up for it in length, because it's extra long!**

* * *

Mr. Phoat had given Bo Peep an extra pair of his work gloves that he kept inside his pickup so that she wouldn't get blisters on her delicate hands. The gloves were quite over-sized for her thin fingers, but she was very grateful. At one point, Woody stopped pulling and prying rocks then ran over to help his wife. He stood close behind her, clasped his arms and hands over hers gripping the pickaxe, then swung back and started mining the rocks together. She'd been at it for a long time, and Woody could tell that she was definitely getting very sore, yet she'd persisted in working to get Jessie out. "Bo, I really think you need to sit down and rest for a while," Woody said. Bo sighed heavily and just stared wearily at him. Even with her white sun hat, she was perspiring a lot. She wiped her sweaty bangs with her arm and panted.

"I can't argue with you," she shook her head. "But I want to help." Woody smiled and touched her shoulder.

"You have been, Sweetheart," Woody said as he kissed her sweaty face. "Just let me do this for a while now. Don't worry. I've got this." Bo smiled back then sat down on the soft green grass. She _was_ tired, thirsty, and her muscles were stiff. Just then, Mrs. Phoat returned in the pickup from one of her errands. She jumped out with an armload of water bottles. Slinky and Ryder ran over to help her.

"Ah!" Ryder panted happily. "Fresh, cool bottled water. Thanks, Mrs. Phoat."

"Oh, you're all welcome. We all need to keep our strength up." Mrs. Phoat answered. "And thank you, dear for helping me." She ruffled her fingers through the young boy's hair before distributing bottles. Ryder came to Bo Peep.

"Here, Mrs. Pride. This should refresh you." He smiled. Bo opened the bottle and took a big sip.

"Ooohh. Thanks, Ryder." Bo smiled. "OH! That is so good." Woody removed his hat and poured some of his bottle contents onto his face. He gasped, shaking his head.

"Ah, that's better!" He exclaimed, licking his lips, then set his hat back on and got back to work. Everybody kept on task, working hard.

Mitsy was relieved they'd made contact with Jessie and wanted so badly to see her safe. But she was also feeling bad for her parents. She realized that they would most likely not get to go out on their planned date tonight. Oh, she knew that helping Jessie right now was more important, but Woody and Bo Peep had been planning and looking forward to their outing all week. "Dear God," Mitsy prayed as she continued to ride Bullseye who hauled away more heavy boulders, "please help us to get Jessie out soon. Please help her to be okay! And, if possible, please work it out for Mom and Dad to still go on their date. Please!"

"Aah! Oh no!" Slinky barked, grabbing everybody's attention. He was standing in the bed of the Phoats' pickup, and the rope he'd been pulling back with his teeth to load a rock Mr. Phoat was pushing had snapped. Mr. Phoat fell backwards and the rock rolled back.

"Slink? What's the matter?" Ryder asked, coming up to the pickup.

"The rope broke." Slinky groaned.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Mr. Phoat muttered.

"Rocky? Do you have an extra rope in your truck?" Ryder asked.

"I'm not sure, Ryder. But I can check." Rocky replied.

"We have some extra in the patrol car!" Bo answered, and stood up to get the requested item.

"Good." Ryder said. Soon, things were back in full swing.

* * *

"Come on! Rarf! Wench!" Chase barked in frustration. His wench line had been lagging in retracting properly. "Move! Come on." The cord started to pull back a few inches, then stopped...completely. "Wench!" Chase barked. The cable didn't budge.

"Are you having trouble, Chase?" Ryder asked, with Woody and Buzz turning their heads in the police pup's direction.

"My wench won't move." Chase declared. "I don't know what's jamming it. What do I do, Ryder?"

"Buzz, what's going on out there?" Jessie asked through her iphone.

"Looks like Chase is having a little trouble." Buzz replied.

"Why don't you see if you can help?" Jessie suggested. Buzz glanced down at her. He wanted to remain sitting close to the rocks so that he could be directly on the spot as soon as she was extracted from her prison.

"But what about you?" He asked.

"Just strap your phone to your suit sleeve, that way I can hear everyone and still see outside." Jessie nodded.

"Right. Good thinking." Buzz smiled and followed her advice. At least he could still communicate with her that way.

 _That's my Buzz, helping out his friends,_ Jessie smiled to herself.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Buzz asked Chase and Ryder.

"My wench is stuck!" Chase yiped.

"Hmm." Buzz rubbed his chin. "What do you think, Ryder?"

"It could be that the lever's stuck." Ryder answered. "Rocky?! Over here, please!" Rocky ran to his master's command. "Rocky, could you check the wench lever?"

"Green means go." Rocky answered, then climbed into Chase's driver seat. "Hmm. It looks like the lever is definitely stuck. It seems like something is blocking it."

"Can you see what it is?" Ryder asked.

"Yep. It's a large twig. Chase must have tracked it onto the dashboard the last time he climbed up in the seat."

"Can you get it out?" Chase asked.

"No problem. Arf. Clip arm." Rocky said. The clip popped out of his pup pack and grabbed a hold of the stick. He pulled and pulled. He tried to readjust the twig's position, but it was stubborn.

"Need some help?" Buzz asked as he appeared behind the recycle pup.

"Ugh. Not sure how much you can do, but sure. Go ahead." Rocky sighed and backed up. Buzz scrunched down as best he could in the pint-sized driver's seat and leaned over toward the dashboard. It wasn't easy to move around in the tiny space that was much too small for his large, muscular frame.

"Let me see." Buzz said through gritted teeth. He tried to wedge the twig just as Rocky had, but it didn't move. Buzz sat up and tried to snap it in two, but it was thick and seemed to have a mind of its own. "Okay, hang on. Igh!" He groaned and punched the small branch, breaking it, but as he did, he accidentally gave a very forceful kick down on the gas pedal. Chase and Ryder gasped as the wench cable rapidly retracted back to the truck, but also the vehicle started quickly moving backwards! "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Buzz hollered as Rocky clung frightfully to the rung board of the police car.

"Wha! Stop this thing!" Rocky yelped. "It's in reverse!"

"Rubble! Look out!" Ryder cried. Buzz stomped hard on the brake, and thankfully, the truck stopped immediately.

"Hey! Careful!" Rubble yiped from behind them. "You almost crashed into me and my digger!"

"Sorry about that." Buzz muttered. "I must have banged the release pedal as I hit the wench lever. I should've been more careful. Anybody hurt?"

"I don't think s-so," Rocky panted.

"Buzz? Rocky? Are you guys okay?" Ryder and Woody both asked as they appeared.

"I think so." Buzz sighed, embarrassed by the collision he'd nearly caused.

"That was a wild ride." Chase stated. "But it did get my cable moving again! Thanks, Buzz and Rocky."

"Sure." Buzz and Rocky answered together.

* * *

As the rescue party continued to dig, they heard more vehicles approaching. "Oh, good. More help has arrived!" Woody sighed happily. They'd all been searching and working for an hour and a half, and he was extremely grateful for extra assistance. "Whoa. Wait a minute. Isn't that the _Hello, Adventure Bay_ TV show van?" He asked no one in particular.

"It sure is." Mr. Phoat muttered. "They'll just slow us down."

"Great! Just what we need." Buzz groaned. He glared as he saw Mayor Goodway, Councilman Hammer, other spectators, and the camera crew disembark from the vehicles. This was one time Buzz wasn't happy to see them. All he wanted was to get Jessie safely out of her cave, then do everything he could to help her recover from her frightening ordeal. And he didn't want to see the media capturing it to make it out as an exciting rescue story all over town. The thought disgusted him. He felt like the townspeople were making light of Jessie's trauma, and he knew she wouldn't want to watch it happen over again and have to relive those feelings of fear and helplessness. _Can't they see they're wasting our time?_ "I'm gonna tell them to leave." Buzz growled.

"Slow down, Buzz. I'll handle it." Woody said.

"Chase! The cones please." Ryder instructed, and the police pup tossed his traffic cones around the disaster area, then hopped down to address the crowd.

"Megaphone. Ruff. _Please, stand clear of the demolition area! Paw Patrol at work. Emergency in progress. Please stand back."_ Chase instructed. Ryder joined him and greeted the crowd gathering.

"Sorry, everyone, but we can't allow you to come any closer." Ryder explained. "We're in the middle of an emergency rescue."

"Are you making any progress?" Councilman Hammer asked, as the camera man began recording the conversation. "Have you made contact with the cowgirl? Have you located her?"

"Oh, is the poor thing okay?" Mayor Goodway asked worriedly. "This is a catastrophe!"

"Please. I can't spend a lot of time answering too many questions." Ryder answered. "Yes, we've made contact with Deputy Jessie. She's shook up, but we were able to talk to her. No, we don't know exactly where she is, but we're working on it. Please excuse me. I've got to get back to work!"

"Thanks, partner!" Woody tipped his hat to the boy.

"No problem, Sheriff. Now let's remove these rocks." Ryder smiled back. The city council continued to watch and the camera man recorded as the rescue party kept on task. Mr. Porter offered to drive away some of the rocks in his truck, for which they were grateful.

* * *

"Shouldn't be much longer now, Jessie." Buzz smiled as he spoke into his phone.

"Good." Jessie answered quietly. She was anxious to get out, but she tried to be brave. "Havin' fun out there, are ya?"

"Not funny," Buzz groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ryder? Something's the matter with my fire engine!" Marshall yiped.

"What's the matter?" Ryder asked.

"It won't start! It won't do anything!" Marshall whimpered.

"Rocky! Over here!" Ryder called.

"What's the trouble, little partner?" Woody asked the puppy.

"I don't know." The fire pup hung his head. "This is the worst time for my truck to die down. I really want to help."

"Hmm. Let me look." Rocky cocked his head and checked the hood. "Well, it's not your battery, Marshall. It's fine."

"That's good." Ryder said. Rocky sniffed around the truck, then popped open the fire engine's fuel container lid.

"Marshall, you're totally out of gas!" Rocky barked.

"Oh no!" Marshall gulped. "What am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry, Marshall. I'm sure Mr. Phoat has a Jerry Can of fuel. I'll ask him." Ryder said.

Marshall hung his head. "I'm really sorry for holding things up, Sheriff Woody," he said sadly. "I didn't mean to." Woody knelt down and patted the fire pup's head.

"It's okay, Marshall. It wasn't your fault." Woody smiled.

"Here we go!" Ryder announced happily. "Thanks, Mr. Phoat."

"Sure." Mr. Phoat smiled back. They refueled the fire engine, and Marshall was back on the job.

* * *

Soon the debris became a much smaller pile, and it looked as if they would soon be done clearing the area. The rocks weren't as large now. "Almost there, Jessie!" Buzz announced happily.

"Really?" Jessie asked anxiously. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes! I believe we can get you out in the next ten minutes! I really do." Buzz smiled widely.

"Oh, thank God," Jessie sighed in relief. "I CANNOT _wait_ to get out of this mess."

"I know." Buzz replied.

"But I have to admit, y'all have certainly kept things hopping around. It's been entertaining and reassuring watching you all work out there." Jessie grinned.

Rubble had just removed a few more boulders, when everyone's faces dropped in dismay. Smack dab in the middle of the shrunken pile of granite was a huge stone! It was enormous!

"It's humongous!" Mrs. Phoat exclaimed.

"We'll all have to really push." Bo Peep sighed.

" _You're not_ pushing anything." Woody told her firmly. "At least not that monster. All right, everyone, we need to gather all the ropes we've got."

"Right." Ryder said. The whole team ran to their vehicles.

"Is something wrong, Buzz?" Jessie asked worriedly. "You're gonna get out me out soon, right?"

"Y-yeah. Yes, Jessie." Buzz tried to say convincingly. "There's just one particular rock that'll take good teamwork to shove away, then you should be free."

"O-okay." Jessie gulped, clinging to her phone, not daring to look at the cave around her. She trusted Buzz and his judgment. If he said they were close, then they were close. Yet, she couldn't help feeling desperate, aching to be out in the sunshine again. As long as she kept her eyes on her friends through her iphone and not her confinement, she could stay pretty calm.

Mitsy was about to undo the ropes from the slide she and Bullseye had been using when something in the distance caught her eye. She squinted so she could see better. "Dad! Mom!" She called.

"What is it, honey?" Woody asked.

"What, dear?" Bo Peep echoed.

"I think I see Farmer Yumi's last runaway cow! Way over there by the road. Do you want me to catch her and take her home?" Mitsy inquired.

"Uh, yeah, catch her, but bring her back here and tie her up so she can't away again. I don't trust that mischievous critter all the way back to the farm." Woody stated.

"Yes, sir." Mitsy smiled and mounted Bullseye. "I'll haul these rocks away while I'm at it."

"Okay, Mitsy." Bo Peep smiled.

"Remember to approach slowly and not spook the cow." Ryder said.

"I know." Mitsy said. "Come on, Bullseye. Let's go!" And the horse dragged away the make-shift sled of stones.

"Come on, everyone." Woody said as they tried to tie their ropes tightly around the big rock.

"Another delay. I'm sick of them!" Buzz groaned, pounding his fists.

"We all are, Buzz. But we've gotta keep going." Woody said. "We need your help, Space Ranger."

"Something wrong, Buzz?" Jessie piped up and Buzz froze.

"Uh, uh, no." He lied. "I'm just tired from all this work."

"Buzz, you ain't never been afraid of hard work." Jessie corrected him.

"Well, uh...I am this time." He lied again. He _was_ tired of all the situations standing in his way, prolonging their rescue, but not the _work._

"Well, you said you're almost done," Jessie said cheerfully. "So, come on. Work a little faster, won't ya? I want out! I'm not joking!" Her voice became sad. Buzz nodded in determination, and groaning, threw himself into their biggest problem to tackle yet.

* * *

"Okay, easy now, boy," Mitsy said in a low tone to Bullseye as he crouched underneath a tree. They'd just dumped the rocks near a small pond, and then back tracked towards the cow. "All right, let's go." Bullseye walked quietly to the grazing animal. He and Mitsy could see Jessie's lassoed rope hanging from the cow's neck. Bullseye inched his way to the end of the rope, nipped it between his teeth, then turned his head around and handed it to his rider. "Good boy," Mitsy smiled, scratching his mane. "You're so smart. Okay, let's do this." Mitsy tugged a little on the rope. "Hey, girl," she greeted the cow, which looked back at them curiously. "You're coming with us, you pesky thing. Now come on. This way." Bullseye started to trot away but the cow mooed and leaned in the opposite direction. "Stop it, girl. We have to go this way!" Mitsy declared impatiently. "Quit being stubborn. Come on!" She tugged harder.

The cow reared and lunged away, causing the horse to canter along, and Mitsy tightly gripping the rope."Hey, no!" Mitsy groaned. "Come on, boy! We've got to stop her!" The girl couldn't keep a tight enough grip on the rope and it slipped roughly from her fingers. "No!" Mitsy gasped. "Faster, boy!" Bullseye neighed in protest at the runaway critter, that looked back at them then sharply turned to the left. Bullseye slid, trying to veer in that direction, but he couldn't stop. Before they could even realize what was happening, Bullseye, Mitsy, and the slide were...were sliding _downward!_ The ground was no longer level, but very steep. Down, down they kept going. The slide jarred itself around a tree with its two ropes, causing Mitsy to fall off Bullseye's back, but the two of them slid further down 'til they clenched the grass as hard as they could. And just in time! Their feet were dangling in the air. They both looked behind them and gasped frightfully. They were hanging high above the bay!

"Aaaahhh!" Mitsy shrieked in horror. She tried to carefully climb upward, but her foot slipped and her legs were dangling again. She managed to keep her upper torso pressed on the grass, but that was all. At the same time, Bullseye tried to climb up too, but his hooves weren't sufficient at all and he couldn't get a good grip. The only thing keeping him from falling all the way over the cliff were his ropes, which were yanking uncomfortably on his neck. "Oh, Bullseye! What are we gonna do?!" She cried, looking at the sad, frightened horse. He whimpered. Mitsy couldn't reach into her pocket to grab her phone because she'd fall! "We need help! We need HELP!" She wailed. "God, please send help!" She prayed desperately. "Please help them to get Aunt Jessie out, and someone to find us and help us! QUICKLY! PLEASE!"

Captain Turbot was sailing contentedly on _The Flounder,_ trying to fish. He felt a tug on his fishing pole. "Ooohh! Oh, it looks like I got a magnificent big one!" He exclaimed and jumped around excitedly, eagerly reeling the line in. But instead of a large fish, a brown, happy face peered out of the water, gripping the fish in its mouth. It was Wally and he happily gulped down the fish. "Well, heh, I guess I did catch a magnificent big one, just not the one I expected." The captain chuckled, scratching his head. Wally barked and clapped his fins. Captain Turbot gazed toward the sky, then blinked twice when he thought he saw two figures hanging up on the mountain, one of them looking like a large brown animal. "Wait. What are those?" He asked. Wally turned his head and cocked it.

"Arf? Arf?" He barked in curiosity. Captain Turbot pulled his binoculars from inside his cabin and held them up to his eyes.

"Oh my word! Oh, this is bad, Wally! This is very bad." He gasped, letting the binoculars drop to the floor. "Look, Wally!" He pointed. "It's the sheriff's daughter and his horse. They're hanging dangerously over the bay!" Wally grasped his head with fins. "Oh, we need to call for help. And fast!"

* * *

Back at the mountain rubble, the team were getting their ropes, cables, and straps fastened to the huge stone, preparing to pull it. Ryder's Pup Pad rang and he pulled it out. "Hello? Ryder here." He answered.

"Ryder? This is Captain Turbot. There's an emergency here that needs your rescuing!" Captain Turbot blurted. The ears of the other people around perked up at the sound of this and they glanced curiously at Ryder, but tried to keep focus. They were so close to freeing Jessie!

"What?" Ryder sputtered. "You have an emergency, Captain?"

"Uh, well, not me exactly. Sheriff Pride's horse and his daughter Mitsy are dangling dangerously over a cliff, just above the bay!"

"WHAT?!" Several voices gasped at the same time. "They are?" Ryder asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm not sure how long they can hang on. If they slip and let go, they'll fall right into the ocean!" Captain Turbot exclaimed. Before Ryder could reply, Woody was instantly at his side and tightly clenched the Pup Pad.

"Let me in there, Ryder." He huffed impatiently. "Captain Turbot! It's Sheriff Woody here. Are you sure that Mitsy and Bullseye are hanging over a cliff?"

"Yes, Sheriff." Captain Turbot replied, and moved his screen to reveal the horse and the frightened girl, clinging for their lives to the ledge above the great expanse of water.

" _Oh my,"_ Woody gulped, then shook his head. "Oh man!" Woody gasped. "Thanks for letting us know, Captain. Please keep an eye on them! We'll be over as quickly as we can!"

"I will, Sheriff. But you'd better get over here fast!" Woody broke away from Ryder and the two ran to the gaping group.

"Woody, is it true?" Bo Peep asked anxiously. Woody could hear the fear in her voice.

"Yes." Woody gulped.

"Oh my word!" Mrs. Phoat wailed, gripping her husband.

"No!" Slinky yiped.

"Woody, what are you gonna do?" Buzz asked in concern. He wanted to help his best friend, and his best friend's child and horse. But...but his first concern was for Jessie, and she still needed help too!

Woody glanced at Ryder. "Ryder, can you spare Chase for a little while? I need his net." Woody said.

"Sure, Sheriff Woody." Ryder answered. "And I'll send you some extra help, on the double!"

"Thanks a lot, partner!" Woody exclaimed. "Everyone else, you work together and get Jessie out. She's been under there long enough! I'll be back as soon as I can! And please...pray that we get there in time!"

"Oh, Woody." Bo Peep cried. Tears were welling up in her baby blue eyes, and she was shaking. Woody dashed over to her and gave her a quick but reassuring hug.

"It's all right, Bo." He said confidently. "Everything will be okay. I _promise._ Nothing's gonna happen to our little girl." He'd lifted his fist under her chin so he could make eye contact when he said this. Bo bit her lip and nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Get going!" She cried and pushed him away.

"Let's go, Chase!" Woody called out. The police pup ran to his truck, barking.

"I'm going with you, Woody." Slinky said as he rushed over and climbed up in the back, behind the cowboy who was sitting behind Chase.

"Chase is on the case." Chase barked. Then, with sirens blaring, he sped away.

"Good luck, cowboy." Buzz said lowly, staring grimly after his best friend, hoping strongly that he'd be able to save his daughter and horse. If it wasn't for Jessie's own danger, Buzz would've taken off to the sky and flown to their rescue. Bo Peep forgot everything else and dropped to the ground, her face red with tears.

"Oh, Bo, everything will be okay," Mrs. Phoat said kindly, patting the shepherdess's shoulder. Her husband did the same.

"Hey, the sheriff's smart. He'll know what to do." He said.

"I-I know," Bo said shakily. "I...I just...I can't lose Mitsy! I just can't!" She raised a clenched fist to her face.

"Oh, please don't cry, Mrs. Pride," Marshall said sadly, patting her knee with his paw. "Everything will be all right. You'll see."

"That's right." Rubble said, sniffling himself.

Ryder punched his Pup Pad. "Zuma? I need you out on the bay." Ryder ordered. "Our friend Mitsy and Sheriff Woody's horse Bullseye are both hanging over the edge of the cliff!" The two pups left at the Lookout gasped. "I need you and your hovercraft to stand by underneath them with your buoy, in case they fall down into the water."

"Let's dive in." Zuma replied.

"And, Skye? I need you in your helicopter to hurry there and see if you can help rescue them."

"This pup's gotta fly!" Skye yipped. "We're on our way, Ryder!"

"Good." Ryder said.

"Buzz, what the heck is going on?!" Jessie's voice blurted from his phone, startling him.

"Jessie, you'd...uh...you'd better pray for your brother and your niece." Buzz said urgently, staring at the cowgirl's face looking back at him.

"Why?!" Jessie gasped.

"Mitsy and Bullseye are in big trouble. Woody's gone to try to rescue them!" Buzz explained. "They're...they're..."

"They're what?!" Jessie blurted impatiently. "Look, Space Boy, if it's anything close to my trouble, why don't you just spill it?"

"They're hanging over a cliff, above the bay." Buzz stated. Jessie's eyes widened with worry.

"Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" She hollered, clawing relentlessly on her braid. "How? What in the world happened?"

"I'm not sure. But please try to calm down." Buzz said. "You just pray for them while we try to get you out."

"I'll start right now. And hurry, Buzz! He needs our help."

"Pray for Bo too. She's pretty scared."

"Yeah, I'd be too." Jessie retorted. And for the first time since she'd made contact with Buzz on the phone, Jessie closed her eyes. She clenched the phone in her hand, but she shifted from sitting to kneeling and prayed earnestly for her family, that Woody would save her niece and horse, both whom she loved deeply. Bullseye was her side-kick, her companion, her buddy, and they'd been through so much together through the years. It would be tragic to not wake up every day and be greeted warmly by the plucky horse. And Mitsy? Mitsy was very special to the cowgirl, and at times Jessie had grown to think of her as more like a little sister than a niece. She cherished the young girl, and her heart ached when she realized that her brother and sister truly might lose their precious daughter!

"Come on, everyone. We've _got_ to move this monster!" Buzz ordered, and everyone got back on track. Mayor Goodway and the other spectators had seen the whole scenario from their vantage point, but no one heeded their presence, and they were left to speculate.

* * *

Woody clenched the rungs of the patrol truck so tightly that his knuckles were white. He was scared, he was angry, and it felt to him like Chase just couldn't drive fast enough to ease Woody's tension. The brave cowboy, inside felt as fearful as a small child. He had to save his daughter! Woody and Bo had not been able to have their own children, but had always wanted to have a family. The doctors' news had broken their hearts, and their friends ached for them, but they prayed and their friends prayed for them. Then one day, Mitsy, 12-years-old at the time, was brought into their lives. She was a homeless orphan taken in by one of Woody's former deputies and after meeting her, Woody and Bo had felt she was right for them. Over time, she'd fallen in love with them, and they'd legally adopted her. In all honesty, they couldn't have loved each other more if she'd been their biological child. But the drive and responsibility to serve and protect the public as sheriff, filled Woody with an extra sense of duty and passion to keep his family safe. And now? Now, they stood a chance of losing their only child!

 _Oh, I should've rounded up that darn cow myself!_ Woody thought darkly inside. _I should've known she couldn't handle it. Woody, how could you be so stupid? Oh, if we're able to get them out of this..._ "Faster, Chase!" Woody hollered, and the pup pressed harder on the gas.

"Hang on, Mitsy! Hold on, Bullseye! We're comin' for ya!" Slinky yipped behind Woody. The sheriff's daughter was his special friend, and they did so much together. They were true friends, and now that she was in danger, Slinky wanted to be there and help as much as possible.

Chase abruptly stopped his car and hopped down. "What is it, Chase? What are you doing?" Woody asked.

"Why d'ya stop?" Slinky asked. Chase was sniffing the ground.

"There are cow tracks here." He replied. "And horse tracks. We'll follow them."

"Well, hurry it up!" Slinky barked. In the truck, they followed the tracks and halted when they came to the hill that led down over looking the ocean.

"Looks like the cow ran away." Chase stated. "And from the drag marks, it looks like Mitsy and Bullseye slid down the hill with the slide!"

"Chase, your megaphone." Woody declared anxiously. Chase obeyed and Woody knelt down, pulling the speaker to his face. "Mitsy?! Bullseye?! Can you hear me? It's your father, Mitsy! We're up on the hill. Can you see us? Please respond! We're coming to get you!"

Mitsy's and Bullseye's heads perked up with hope at Woody's call. They could see their rescue party way at the top of the hill. "Bullseye, it's Dad! They've come to save us!" Mitsy smiled weakly to the whinnying horse. "DAD! DAD! We see you! We're right here!" Mitsy called.

"There they are!" Slinky pointed downward with his paw. Woody gasped when he saw his daughter and his horse at the bottom of the ridge, both clinging to it and looking very scared.

"Yeesh. They fell pretty far." Chase stated. "And look: the slide is leaning against that tree down there, and the ropes are tugging on Bullseye."

"One of us needs to bring your wench down there." Woody stated.

"I'll do it, Woody," Slinky said, wagging his tail. Woody tied Chase's wench hook around Slinky's waist, and he happily slid down the hill. "Hang in there, guys!" He hollered.

"Be careful, Slink!" Woody called down, worried.

* * *

Zuma was speeding on his hovercraft 'til he spotted _The Flounder._ Wally eagerly greeted him. "Hi, Wally. Where are they?" Zuma asked.

"Arf. Arf." Wally barked, and swam closer to the ravine. He pointed upward with his fin.

"Yikes! They're up really high." Zuma gulped. "If they start to slip, I'll call out the buoy, but first let's see if someone else can get them up."

"Slink, I'm so glad to see you." Mitsy cried, relieved to see her best friend. He slowed down, and trotted over to them.

"Mitsy, Bullseye, don't worry. We're here to help ya." Slinky smiled. Then suddenly, they all heard a loud whizzing sound overhead. They looked upward and saw Skye arriving in her helicopter, with a safety harness dangling from the cable.

"Skye!" Everyone cheered. Bullseye let out an excited neigh. "Easy, Bullseye. Don't move too much." Woody said through the megaphone.

"Mitsy?!" Skye called. "Get in the harness, and I'll lift you up to your dad!"

"Okay." Mitsy gulped. How was she going to do that? She couldn't let go of the grass at all, or she'd instantly fall!

"I've got this, Mitsy." Slinky said.

"Oh, careful, Slink." Mitsy gulped again.

As Skye moved in closer and lowered the harness, Slinky, with the wench hook still tied around his waist, gripped the harness and carefully placed it on his friend. He clipped the belt in place and she was all set. "There ya go." He smiled with satisfaction.

"Thanks, Slink." Mitsy gulped. "I'm ready, Dad!"

"Slinky? Mitsy? If you can, tie the wench hook around Bullseye's girth." Chase announced through his megaphone. "Be careful. We'll let you down some more cable." And Woody pulled out some more, sending it down. Slinky climbed onto Mitsy's back, clinging tightly to her, and with Skye carefully maneuvering, they wrapped the wench line firmly around Bullseye's body. Then with the extra length, she tied it around Slinky again so he wouldn't fall. "Excellent work." Chase praised.

"Now, very carefully release the ropes from around him." Woody instructed. As they did so, the slide slipped from its brace against the tree and fell off the cliff into the ocean. But Bullseye was still hanging on.

"Whoa." Slinky gulped.

"All right!" Woody and Chase cheered. "Okay, guys. We're gonna pull you up, Bullseye and Slink." Woody said.

"We're ready." Slink said and the horse nodded in agreement.

"And I'll bring Mitsy up to you, Sheriff Woody." Skye said through her Paw Patrol collar tag.

"Okay!" Woody agreed. Chase activated the wench hook, which pulled the horse and happy dachshund up to them.

"Everything's okay up here, Zuma." Skye said.

"Whew. All right. I'll see if Ryder needs extra help." Zuma said.

"That was a close one!" Captain Turbot sighed heavily.

"Yep. Well, gotta go." Zuma said, and drove away.

* * *

"All right, everyone. On my count of three!" Buzz ordered. " _1...2..._ _ **3!**_ " Each vehicle driver, and each able-bodied person that was strong enough, all started to pull with their arms or their vehicles, tugging on the ropes, straps, and cables, trying to pry away the biggest rock yet. Buzz honestly believed that this was _the one_ that was barring them from close contact with Jessie. Mrs. Phoat, Marshall, Rocky, Ryder, Rubble, Bo Peep, and even Mayor Goodway driving Mr. Porter's van, all drove forward with their motor vehicles while Buzz, Mr. Phoat, Mr. Porter, and even Councilman Hammer all tugged with their arms, groaning and gritting their teeth. Rocky would've tried to use his fork lift on it but the stone was too heavy and too large.

The group tried harder, and the monstrous stone budged two inches, but no further. "Blast this thing!" Buzz growled. "There's gotta be a way to remove it."

"Are you having trouble, Buzz?" Jessie asked anxiously.

"Nothing that some good teamwork won't move." Buzz answered. "Okay, troops. Let's try again."

"What's taking them so long?" Jessie groaned. She'd had enough of this lonely, crammed, dark prison. If only she had a pickaxe or some other handy tool, she could've dug herself out! "I hope Mitsy and Bullseye are okay!" She cried, covering her face with her hands. "Please, God, let them be all right! And help Buzz to get me out of here... _quickly!"_

* * *

Slinky and Bullseye had been freed from the wench hook, and Woody was greeting them warmly. "Hey there, Bullseye. Are you all right, boy?" Woody smiled, scratching the horse under his chin. The horse panted happily and licked his master. Then he leaned over and licked Chase.

"Aw, Bullseye. It was nothing." Chase said, wiping the slobber from his face. "Nice work, Slinky."

"Thanks, pal." Slinky smiled, wagging his tail.

"Dad! I'm up here!" Mitsy called from overhead.

"Put her right here, Skye!" Woody called.

"Roger that." Skye agreed, and drove her copter lower. As soon as she was within reach, Woody outstretched his arms and grabbed his daughter, then set her safely back on solid ground. She removed the harness as Skye landed and parked her copter, then hopped out.

"Oh, Dad!" Mitsy cried in relief, leaning her head on his chest, and Woody wrapped his arms safely around her.

"It's okay. I've got ya." Woody said soothingly, stroking her hair as she cried happy tears. He was so relieved. His daughter, his little girl was safe! _Thank You!_ He briefly lifted his eyes heavenward.

"Awww. That's so sweet." Chase grinned, then shook his head in disbelief. "Uh...uh, I mean...that was a great rescue."

"Oh, you're right, Chase. It is sweet." Skye smiled up at him. Mitsy finally pulled herself out in the open where Woody could see her face. She quickly brushed away the tears.

"Are you all right, honey?" Woody asked.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Dad." Mitsy smiled. "And thank you, Chase, for bringing him here and helping us." She knelt down and rubbed behind his ears.

"Aw, that's okay." Chase shrugged. "Happy to help. Ah! That's the spot. No, _that's_ the spot. I mean, no... _there's_ the spot!"

"And thanks to you too, Skye. I'm very grateful to you, lil' partner." Woody smiled down at the cockapoo.

"You're welcome, Sheriff Woody." Skye returned his smile. "Glad they're both safe now."

"Come here, you." Woody grinned and gave her a belly scratch, making her giggle.

"Oo-hoo-hoo. That tickles!" She yiped gleefully.

"Yes, thank you, Skye." Mitsy said. "You saved me!"

"Anytime," Skye cocked her head when she stood back up. She licked Mitsy's face, then Chase and Slinky did too, while Bullseye started licking Woody's face.

"Okay, boy. Okay now." Woody laughed.

"You were very brave, Slink. Good job, little buddy. We owe a very big thanks to you." Mitsy said, hugging him.

"That's what friends do," Slinky shrugged.

"Well, everyone, we really need to get back to Ryder and Buzz." Woody said. "They could really use our help. Let's go!" Woody helped Mitsy mount Bullseye, then he climbed up after her while Chase and Slinky rode Chase's vehicle and Skye followed them in her plane.

"I hope they got Jessie out!" Mitsy exclaimed.

"Me too." Woody said.

* * *

"Stand back, everyone!" Buzz commanded firmly. "Close your ears and shield your eyes." He was going to split that stubborn giant open with his laser. But before he could press the button, he heard voices calling.

" _Buzz! Buzz, we're back!"_ It was Woody. Buzz glanced toward his left and saw the cowboy riding Bullseye! Buzz also saw a little female figure seated on the steed. Mitsy! She was safe too! Everyone was cheering.

"Buzz, what's up?" Jessie asked curiously.

"It's Woody. He's back!" Buzz explained cheerfully to Jessie through his phone. "And he brought back Mitsy and Bullseye with him! They're safe!"

"Yeehaw!" Jessie slapped her knees. "Yes. Thank You, God! Thank You, thank YOU!"

After hopping down from the horse, Mitsy ran straight to her mother who was weeping tears of joy. Woody followed and the three of them shared a sweet embrace, with the cowboy's arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around his two girls. "Ooohh, you're all right." Bo said in a broken voice. "I was so afraid! I thought I was gonna lose you." She whispered. Mitsy looked up at her.

"It's okay now, Mom. I'm here."

"Nice work, pups." Ryder praised the sheriff's rescue crew.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Mitsy." Buzz smiled, touching her shoulder. She smiled and unexpectedly hugged him. "Uh, uh, and you too, Bullseye." Buzz stammered, patted the horse's snout. Bullseye licked his face. "Uh, no need for that. But I think someone else wants to see you." Buzz pulled his phone strap off of his arm and held it up to their faces. Mitsy and Bullseye could see Jessie.

"Jessie!" Mitsy smiled widely. "I see you! Are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?" Jessie echoed.

"Yes. We're both safe now, thanks to Dad, God, Slink, and the Paw Patrol. See, Bullseye? It's Jessie." The horse whimpered. He missed his cowgirl.

"Aw, it's all right, boy." Jessie smiled sadly. "If you get to work now, you'll get me outta here real quick!" The horse licked Buzz's phone and the slobber appeared on the screen.

"Hey." Buzz cleared his throat.

"I love you too, boy." Jessie smiled.

"Well, come on, guys. Let's get back to work!" Ryder announced.

"Hey, Ryder? Thanks for sending your pups to help us. They saved our lives!" Mitsy exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Mitsy. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help." Ryder said. Mitsy playfully nudged his shoulder and they joined the crowd.

"Back off, everyone!" Buzz ordered again.

"Buzz, what are you doing?" Woody asked.

"He's going to split that humongous rock to smithereens, so we can get Jessie out." Mayor Goodway explained.

* * *

Jessie sat contentedly watching her brave hero try to come to her rescue. She couldn't help smiling. But then, her screen flickered. Jessie gasped. There it was again! A static glitch buzzed, echoing terribly in the hollow cave. Jessie was worried. She needed that phone screen, it was her only connection to the outside world! It was her only connection to...Buzz! No, she couldn't lose it now! It was her light in this dark space. "B-Buzz! BUZZ!" Jessie yelled in fear.

"Jessie? What's wrong?! Are you okay?" Buzz gasped, gripping his phone so he could see her face. He was worried by the alarm in her voice.

"Buzz! There's...I mean...I can't...my phone is..." Jessie's voice was cutting out, and Buzz himself panicked. Was there a dangerous creature in there, about to attack Jessie? Were the walls about to collapse around her, or...on top of her?

"Jessie?! What is it?" Buzz demanded to know.

"I can't...the..." Then not only did her voice, but Jessie's face blipped and Buzz could only see his phone's background photo of her face in the stars!

"Jessie!" Buzz hollered, alarming everyone else.

"What's wrong?" Woody asked, immediately standing at his friend's side.

"What on earth happened?" Mrs. Phoat and Mayor Goodway cried together, both grasping their faces with their hands.

"Buzz, is she all right?" Ryder inquired.

"I...I...I don't...know!" Buzz gulped. His shoulders sagged and he just stared in worry and disbelief down at his phone. "There was a bad glitch or some sort of malfunction and now she's not on there! I don't know what happened!"

"Call her, Buzz." Skye piped up. Buzz tried, and tried, and...tried, but Jessie never answered.

"Jessie! Jessie, can you hear me?!" The Space Ranger cried out in desperation.

Jessie's heart was racing as she tried over and over again in futile efforts to bring her phone back to life, but nothing happened! Her battery had died. Jessie gasped in fear. She was alone in the darkness again! She pounded on the looming rocks above her head and called out as loud as she could. "Help! BUZZ?! Woody! Ryder! I'm in here! Someone, help me! Get me OUT OF HERE!"

Buzz angrily tossed his phone to the ground and aimed furiously with his laser at the big rock. But then the ground started pounding beneath everyone's feet. The earth shook and the people panicked. "Is...is it an earthquake, Grandpa?!" Little Alex asked frightfully as he clung tightly to Mr. Porter.

"I...I don't know, Alex." Mr. Porter answered. There was an ear-piercing cry in the distance, but it sounded as if it came from a very large creature. Woody looked and saw Rex, Adventure Bay's large, green, friendly Tyrannosaurus timidly roaming along the side of the mountain. He looked like he was running away from something. Skye adjusted her binocular glasses and saw none other than...Farmer Yumi's runaway cow! She was chasing the giant reptile and he was running away from her! No one could've known at that moment that the two creatures were only playing Tag.

"Chase, megaphone." Ryder commanded. "REX?" He called through the mic, "Slow down, will you? We're in the middle of an emergency rescue!" The huge dinosaur skidded to a very bumpy halt. He clapped his little arms and let out an excited but earth-splitting roar of delight. The impact of his vocal chords made the ground quiver and tremble. The rocks were too, and they were about to collapse toward Jessie's entire rescue party! Everyone screamed and ran, their eyes wide with fear. Woody grabbed Bo Peep's arm and dragged her along with him as they tried to rush to safety. As the ground shook vehemently, people and pups were knocked off their feet.

Jessie heard the frightening commotion and screeched in terror as the cave roof above her convulsed. Then, the rocks started to move!

* * *

 **More trouble? Oh, come on! Don't worry, the next chapter won't have so much of that.**

 **Though in this crossover, Slinky is a regular dog like the other pups, I thought having him slide down the hill with the wench during the rescue was a way of making him "stretch out himself" to help his friends.**

 **Yes, Rex finally appeared! In this crossover, I'm making him like Wally the Walrus, friendly and able to communicate in his natural way, not audible speech.**

 **I added the other rescue in this chapter partly so that Zuma and Skye could be involved because I wanted the whole Paw Patrol to be needed in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7 Into the Light

**The chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

The deafening crash finally died down. Everybody was still a bit shocked from the slight earthquake that had just occurred by Rex. Chase had fallen on top of Buzz, and was dizzily rolling his eyes as Buzz shook his head to get his composure back. Bo Peep tried to sit up, shaking while Slinky lay in her lap, wide-eyed. Woody was on his stomach next to them, squinting and glancing around. Ryder had fallen backwards, the Paw Patrol pups had been tossed to and fro, Mitsy was sprawled across Bullseye who had fallen to the ground, Mayor Goodway, Alex, and Mr. Porter, along with Councilman Hammer had all landed in a heap on top of each other, with Mr. Phoat pinned beneath them. Mrs. Phoat had been inside her husband's pickup when it happened so she had only rolled onto the floor as the tremor happened. The other spectators had fallen to the ground and were now rising to their feet, as was everyone else attempting to.

"Is...is everyone okay?" Woody asked, coughing up dirt and taking Bo's hand to help her stand up. She was a little wobbly kneed.

"I...I think so," Ryder gagged as he stood. "I...I hope so."

"I'm good!" Marshall barked. Woody, Chase, and Ryder ran over to the other citizens to make sure everyone was okay. The cloud of thick dust finally evaporated and everybody could clearly see each other.

"LOOK!" Buzz hollered to whoever could hear him. His eyes were fixed on the pile of rocks they'd been hauling away all this time. The huge, stubborn one was gone! And there were many, much smaller ones now.

"Come on!" Woody shouted and they all jumped onto the stones, excitement filling their bodies. They scrambled onto the rocks and easily pried some away, and the larger ones had good-sized cracks between them. Woody was sure that he could see underneath them! "Buzz, Ryder? Guys, look!" It was dark, but below a few boulder ledges, they were sure that they could see a hole, leading farther down into the earth.

"Chase, your spotlight...quick!" Ryder commanded. Chase obeyed, leaning the light straight down. He howled excitedly.

"Deputy Jessie spotted! I can see her!" Chase barked. "She's way down there, but I can see her!"

"You can?!" Woody, Buzz, Ryder, and how many others sputtered in unison.

"Sure can!" Chase announced. "Looks like she's about 15 feet down, but we can get to her now!"

"YES!" Bo, Mitsy, and Mrs. Phoat all hugged each other. The pups howled for joy and the crowd cheered. Buzz immediately started to climb in, but Woody gripped his shoulder.

"Hang on, Buzz.. That hole is pretty narrow," Woody explained. "I don't think you'll fit with your spacesuit on."

"I don't care. We've got to get her out!" Buzz growled.

"Take it easy, Space Ranger. I'll go down and get Jessie. You stay up here and be prepared to help her out when I come back up." Woody said calmly. Buzz grimaced.

"Yeah." Ryder said. "We can let you down, Sheriff Woody, with Skye's rope and harness. We'll attach it to Chase's wench hook."

"That sounds perfect." Bo Peep smiled.

"Okay," Buzz groaned in exasperation. As Woody prepared to rescue his sister, Chase pulled out his megaphone.

" _Deputy Jessie?! Can you hear us up here? Do you see us? You'll be out in a couple minutes. Don't worry!"_ Chase said confidently.

"Jessie! JESSIE! It's me...BUZZ!" The frantic Space Ranger shouted into the shaft. He hoped with all his heart that she would look up or call back, anything to let him know she was okay.

"Chase, keep your light stayed on Deputy Jessie." Ryder instructed.

"Chase is on the case." The police pup nodded.

"Okay, here it goes." Woody smiled. "Marshall? Come on! You come with me. I might need you." The fire pup excitedly hopped onto Woody's back.

"Ready to help, Sheriff Woody." Marshall smiled. "Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue."

"Okay, let me down." Woody instructed, hanging onto the rope.

"You've got it." Ryder agreed, and pressed Chase's wench lever. The cable started to release, and Woody carefully began his descent.

"Come on, Woody!" Bo cheered.

"Get her out!" Rubble barked worriedly. "Quick!"

"Go, Dad!" Mitsy shouted.

"Careful, Sheriff!" Mayor Goodway called. "Get her out! Get her out! Get her out!"

"Hurry, Woody." Buzz said nervously.

* * *

Jessie was huddled in a fetal position on the ground, tightly clenching her knees and shivering violently. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Oddly, she wasn't gasping this time, just whimpering.

Woody was climbing down against the crevices of the upward tunnel, trying to be careful not to slip. He kept looking down at his sister as they inched closer down to her, and Marshall turned on his fire pup helmet light. "Jessie? Oh, Jessie?" Woody called gently. "Jess, it's me. We're right up here. Look!" Jessie was still shaking, but she slowly opened her green, frightened eyes. She had to squint as there was a super bright light shining in her face. At first she was afraid she'd only been hearing things but her eyes widened when she _did_ see her brother descending down to her! She was being freed at last!

"W-Woody," she said weakly, and with some effort, sat up against the rocky wall, holding her dead iphone. She watched and waited.

"We're coming to free you!" Marshall woofed. Just a few more feet, and...Woody was standing on the ground right next to her! Jessie's face grew sad, and she reached her arm up for his hand. He took it and pulled her to her feet.

"Oh, Woody," she only managed to sigh, sadly leaning her head on his shoulder and hugging him tightly. Woody patted her back.

"Aw, it's all right, Jess." He said kindly. "You're okay. Don't worry, I've got ya."

"Don't worry, Jessie. You're gonna be just fine." Marshall smiled, wagging his tail.

"Just hang on to me, Jess. We're getting you out of here!" Woody exclaimed with one arm securely around the cowgirl and the other hanging on to the rope. Then he called back up to the rescue party. "Okay, guys! Pull us out!"

"Go ahead!" Slinky barked. He was halfway down the tunnel, waiting on a ledge, and holding the rope.

"Got it!" Ryder exclaimed and pushed the lever for retraction.

"Hold on tight, Marshall," Woody slightly glanced back at the pup leaning on his shoulders.

"I'm good." Marshall replied. Jessie clung to Woody and he could feel the tremors in her body against his own. Yet, she was only quietly crying. That concerned Woody a little bit, as normally she wouldn't have been so calm. Well, there was no time to think about that right now. They were getting closer and closer to the light above their heads!

"I see 'em! I see 'em!" Slinky barked.

"Is Jessie with him?" Buzz asked anxiously.

"Sure is. And they're almost up here."

"Come on up out of there now, Slink." Bo Peep said. And the dachshund quickly scrambled up to his friends. Buzz heavily sighed in relief. Jessie was free at last!

* * *

"Get ready, Buzz!" Woody called and the Space Ranger leaned closely over the hole, ready to assist in whatever way. His heart and stomach fluttered in relief and nervousness as his eyes fell on a bright red head of hair emerging out of the darkness.

"Here, Woody. Come on." Buzz said, and the whole crowd hollered hysterically as Woody's and Jessie's heads came up out of the ground. Woody climbed up and handed a very weary-faced, over wrought, dismal Jessie to Buzz, who gently took her into his strong arms, bridal-style, and holding her safely in his grip, backed down carefully back on the grass. She just lay her head on his strong shoulder. Marshall hopped off of the cowboy.

"JESSIE!" Several different voices all chorused together, but she was too wiped out to notice.

"Oh, thank God!" Mrs. Phoat cried, clasping her head in her hands.

"A-woo!" All the Paw Patrol pups and Slinky howled together and jumped excitedly up and down.

"They did it! THEY DID IT!" Mayor Goodway shouted excitedly at the top of her lungs, running around and waving her arms. Mrs. Phoat copied her right off.

"Cool rescue." Alex smiled.

"Yes! YES!" Mitsy cheered, then grabbed Bullseye's head and hugged him. "You see, boy? Jessie's back!" She smiled. The horse who was furiously wagging his tail, happily licked her face then she kissed his nose. Bullseye dashed onto the rocks, up to the cowboy and started smothering him with kisses.

"It's okay, boy," Woody sighed, but the horse moved up even closer, making Woody back up. "It's all right. You can just...wha? Whoa!" Woody staggered dangerously on top of the rock he was standing on, then fell backwards, disappearing from everyone's sight! Bullseye was taken aback, and whinnied frantically.

"Woody!" Bo Peep cried and ran toward the now mini rubble.

"Dad?!" Mitsy shouted, and the pups along with Ryder ran after the sheriff's wife.

"Oh my goodness! What's going to go wrong next?" Mayor Goodway blurted.

"Woody?!" Buzz called out, watching with Jessie still in his arms. She slowly turned her head toward the demolition she'd just been pulled out of.

"Woody," she sadly whispered.

"Oh, Dear, are you all right?" Bo asked as she peeked down into the hole. Mitsy, Ryder, Slinky, Bullseye, and the pups were all around her.

"I-I'm fine," Woody growled. They could see him, down on the ledge Slinky had waited on, trying to sit up, but his face was grimacing. "I-I'm okay."

"What did you do?" Bo asked, half worried and half sternly. After being married for 7 years, she'd learned to know better than to believe her husband when he said that.

"I'll be fine." Woody replied through clenched teeth. His right leg was bent underneath him. Marshall hopped down to him.

"Where are you hurting, Sheriff Woody?" Marshall asked, cocking his head. Woody's face clouded over.

"I'm okay, Marshall." He growled again. "Just leave me be and let me get up." He tried to get to his feet, but squatted back down after another dash of pain shot through his leg.

"Here, I'll help you." Marshall smiled.

"No!" Woody declared, exasperated and the Dalmatian cowered back a little, whining and tears started to fill his eyes. Woody sighed heavily and patted the pup's helmet.

"I'm just trying to help." Marshall said sadly, hanging his head.

"I know, partner and I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine...really." Woody said more softly now. "I really want you to go tend to Jessie and make sure she's okay. She needs your medical attention right now a lot more than I do. I'll get out of here just fine. Now, go on." Marshall hesitated.

"Okay," He said lowly. Chase shot down his net and the fire pup climbed up back onto surface. He ran to Buzz who was standing in his remained spot, Jessie still in his arms and leaning her head on his shoulder again. Her eyes were closed.

"Is he all right, Marshall?" Buzz asked.

Marshall shook his head. "I really don't think so," he replied, "but he won't let me help him. Come on. Let me look at Jessie and make sure everything's okay. Follow me."

"Make way! Make way. Coming through!" Buzz demanded as he tried to carry Jessie through the crowd of on-lookers who all wanted to see the rescued cowgirl.

"Come now, let's move back, folks." Mayor Goodway said, and the citizens obeyed her. Buzz followed Marshall to the pup's emergency vehicle so he could give Jessie a thorough checkup. Bullseye followed close behind.

Bo glared down at Woody. She could read by his body language that he wasn't as okay as he insisted, plus she was peeved at his harsh outburst to the puppy. "Nice going, hard head." She huffed. "I have a good mind to leave you down there for a while."

"That's okay," Woody retorted back. "Maybe then everyone would just leave me alone."

" _Dad,"_ Mitsy groaned in sad protest. She didn't like to see her parents arguing, though this wasn't the first time. Plus she was also annoyed at Woody's behavior.

"Quit being so darn, macho stubborn, Woody." Slinky growled. "You need help. I sure hope Jess is being a better patient than _you_ are." Woody sighed heavily with rolled eyes.

"Hush. You stay out this, Slink." He groaned.

Chase pulled out his megaphone and aimed it straight down into the tunnel. _"Listen to your friends!"_ He shouted.

"Ah!" Woody sputtered, shaking his head. Chase's voice echoed in the hollow tunnel and was making Woody's ears ring. "Lower the volume on that thing, will ya? What are you trying to do, box my ears out?"

"Nice work, Chase." Ryder chuckled and gave him a thumb's up. Chase chuckled and squinted narrowly at the sheriff.

"Hey, Chase? D'ya mind if I borrow your megaphone sometime?" Bo asked jokingly. "I never realized how helpful it could be. Boy, do I wish someone had given me one for a wedding present!" Everyone laughed, except Woody.

Chase shot down his net again, and Woody, gasping and groaning, slowly climbed up out of the hole. He crouched on the ground, grimacing and dragging his right leg. Suddenly, he was flattened by some confining object. "What the heck?" He groaned, trying to turn and see what had stopped him. It almost looked as if he was in a spider web. Then it dawned on him. "Hey!" He hollered. "What do you think you're doing?" He was being held down by Chase's net!

"He's fit to be tied." Rocky remarked.

"Ha, ha, ha. Real _funny,_ Rocky." Woody retorted. The recycle pup just shrugged and giggled.

"Don't let him out, Chase." Ryder snickered with his hands on his hips.

"These paws uphold the laws." Chase replied, with his head held high.

"What do I look like anyway? A runaway child?" Woody huffed, feeling crammed. His friends surrounded him, the pups all laughing.

"No. Just an adorable, but hard-headed, handsome, impatient, lovable, yet exasperating man I love." Bo smiled. Woody looked annoyed. He knew she meant the positive words, but the negative ones were true too. Her tone had been a mixture of aggravation and cuteness. He slightly smiled.

* * *

Jessie was limply sitting halfway up on the stretcher, letting Marshall look her over. She wasn't speaking though. She only nodded or shook her head when he asked her questions, quizzing her about any pain. Her eye lids were drooping heavily with exhaustion, and she appeared extremely dazed. She just stared straight ahead. Buzz stood at the foot of the stretcher, anxiously watching as the medical pup did his job. He was relieved that Jessie didn't appear to be injured, but all at the same time concerned about her almost blank, physical appearance. He nervously shuffled his feet. Bullseye was standing behind him.

"How's she doing, Marshall?" He finally asked. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Arf, arf. Looking pretty good," Marshall replied. "I don't seem to see any significant injuries. I think she'll be a little sore for a while."

"But...but she's not," Buzz gulped. "Why is she acting so..."

"Yeah. She's in a mild state of shock right now." Marshall said. "I'm going to give her a sedative. She needs plenty of rest. After that, she should be fine."

"You sure?" Buzz asked uneasily.

"Aw, sure. Just trust me on this." Marshall gave Jessie any injection, which she barely flinched at.

"Well, Marshall? How's Jessie?" Bo Peep asked as she and Ryder appeared.

"She'll be okay." Marshall answered, wagging his tail. "She's in shock right now, but she should recover just fine. She needs lots and lots of rest though."

"Oh, she'll get plenty of that at home." Bo smiled and walked over to the side of the stretcher. She leaned over and smoothed out Jessie's hair, and warmly gripped her hand. "Don't worry, Jessie. You just take it easy." She kissed the cowgirl on her forehead. Jessie didn't reply, she only tilted her head down in Bo's direction.

"How's Woody?" Buzz asked. Bo rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please." She grinned. "You know how he gets when he gets hurt."

"It looks like he hurt his leg, but he insists it's nothing." Ryder said.

"Yeah. He has a habit of doing that." Buzz grinned.

"Better get Jessie home soon, and try to keep her as comfortable as possible." Marshall instructed. "And keep the place quiet too."

"Thanks a lot, Marshall." Bo smiled. "Buzz, could you help me get Jessie in the patrol car?"

"Sure thing." Buzz smiled. He came over to the stretcher, slipped his arms underneath the drained cowgirl, and carried her to the car. Bullseye trotted behind.

"Come on, Marshall. You'd better take a look at Sheriff Woody. Well...try to." Ryder shrugged, grinning.

"I'm on it." Marshall answered.

* * *

"Come on, you guys. Let me out of here!" Woody grunted, scowling. Chase hadn't released him yet.

"You're not going anywhere, Sheriff Sir." Chase said firmly.

"Okay, bad cop. Fine." Woody rolled his eyes in aggravation. His leg was killing him, but he was trying vainly to hide it.

"Why is he so grumpy?" Rocky asked Mitsy. She sighed.

"Cause he's stubborn, that's why." Slinky answered.

"I think because he actually did hurt himself, but he's trying to tough it out." Mitsy replied, shrugging. "He's putting on a front so that we won't know much he's actually hurting." Bo and Ryder appeared. "Mom, is Jessie gonna be okay?" Mitsy asked hopefully.

"Marshall seems to think so." Bo replied. "I'm going to take her home." Woody sighed in relief. He'd been just as anxious about Jessie as everyone else.

"Do you need me to come too?" Mitsy offered.

"Thank you, darling, but you can stay here and help Ryder. Mrs. Phoat is coming and insisted on helping me for a while. You can help when you get home."

"Okay. Tell Jessie I hope she feels better, and that I'll see her later."

"I will, Sweetie." Then Bo sternly turned to her husband and stared him down. _"You_ be good!" She shook her index finger straight in his face. Woody returned her headstrong gaze.

"I don't have much choice." He huffed. "At least, not with all these babysitters."

"Babysitters?" Rubble sputtered.

"What babysitters?" Zuma asked in confusion, cocking his head.

"My dad's making a joke." Mitsy explained, shaking her head.

"Oh!" Rubble replied.

"Oh. I knew that." Zuma chuckled.

"Please keep in touch, Mom." Mitsy said.

"I will. Well, I have to go." Bo said, then she left. Ryder stepped forward as Alex and Mayor Goodway appeared too.

"Cool rescue, Ryder, and Paw Patrol." Alex declared, waving his arms.

"Oh, Ryder, you all were just amazing!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed. "And Sheriff Pride? Oh! You were superb!"

"Thanks." Woody mumbled.

"Okay, Sheriff Woody. Just let me look at your leg and it'll be all over." Marshall said as Chase pulled his net away.

"All right," Woody sighed in resignation. He gingerly removed his cowboy boot from his foot and rolled up his jean pants leg up to his knee. His right leg was full of a dusty purple color and quite swollen.

"Youch! Ooo. That's gotta hurt." Rubble yiped.

"It looks awful," Skye remarked.

"I don't even want to look at it," Rocky turned his head away.

"It's the worstest broken leg ever!" Alex cried.

"It's not broken, Alex. Calm down." Woody said. "Believe me, I'd _know_ if it was."

"Let Marshall be the judge of that." Chase corrected the cowboy.

"How did that happen?" Mitsy asked.

"Oh, what did you do?" Mayor Goodway asked.

"When I staggered backwards like a stupid fool, my darn boot became caught in the rope and cable!" Woody moaned. "Then when I fell, I guess I just landed wrong."

"Mmm-hmm." Ryder grunted skeptically.

"Can you move your leg, Sheriff Woody?" Marshall asked. Woody moved it up and down, back and forth, grunting as he did. "Well, it's not broken. That's good." Marshall said as his X-ray screen went back into his Pup Pack. "But it's definitely going to hurt for a while. You need to elevate it for 24 hours and ice it."

"Ugh." Woody shook his head.

* * *

Inside Woody's police car, Buzz sat in the front passenger's seat, Bo was at the wheel, and Mrs. Phoat was in the backseat cradling Jessie in her arms, and gently stroking her face. The exhausted cowgirl was leaning on the older woman's shoulder. Though she looked extremely drowsy, she still stared straight ahead with a sad countenance. Buzz couldn't peel his eyes away from her. He hoped that she truly would be okay, but he wasn't so sure. Bullseye was cantering alongside the vehicle.

Buzz finally turned to face Bo. "Do you think she'll really be okay?" He asked.

Bo smiled. "Don't worry, Buzz. I hope so, but Marshall wouldn't lie to us. Let's just get her home where she can rest."

"Right." Buzz nodded and nervously twiddled his fingers in his lap.

Jessie finally lifted her eyes in a different direction. She glanced up at the ceiling, then...then her eyes widened. From her view, the ceiling was moving! It was stretching, becoming larger and larger, coming closer and closer, until it appeared as if it was right on top of her, about to trample her. Jessie shrieked as she tried harder and harder to breathe, but it seemed that she just couldn't!

"Jessie? Is she okay?" Bo asked worriedly, but trying to keep her eyes on the road.

Buzz had already whipped his head around at the sound of her cry, and what he saw made him feel as if he was being punched inside. Jessie was gasping frantically, and her eyes were filled with fear. "Jessie! Jessie, it's okay. I'm here!" He cried, leaning toward her. Mrs. Phoat was clasping the frightened young woman closely in her arms, trying to calm her.

"Sshh. Shhh! Jessie, Sweetie, it's okay." She tried to say soothingly.

"The...the wall!" Jessie cried out. "It...it's clo...closing in! I..." She couldn't say anymore as it took all the energy she had to try and catch a breath.

"Bo, _stop!_ Pull over!" Buzz demanded. Bo Peep pushed down hard on the gas pedal. The car halted. Bo and Buzz removed their seat belts and turned toward Jessie and Mrs. Phoat. Bullseye had halted too. "We need to get her out of here!" Buzz ordered. "This car space is too narrow." They opened their doors and climbed out of the car. Buzz reached in the backseat from behind Jessie and pulled her away from Mrs. Phoat. He heaved her out of the car, but she was trembling horribly, and still straining to breathe. "It's okay, Jessie! It's all right, I've got you. You're safe now." Buzz spoke reassuringly. Jessie clung to him. Bullseye was whimpering, but he quietly came over and nuzzled her face. Jessie still gasped, but it was starting to not be as rapid. Her sad horse began gently licking her face over and over. He didn't stop until she'd started to slowly calm down, much to everyone's relief. Mrs. Phoat and Bo Peep both stood close by, Bo gripping Jessie's hand and Mrs. Phoat rubbing her shoulder.

"Good boy, Bullseye. That's a good boy." Bo smiled.

"Bo, you go on ahead and I'll be there. I think Jessie would do much better out in the open, with fresh air." Buzz said.

"Okay, Space Ranger. Everything will be ready when you get there." Bo agreed.

"You'll be all right, Jessie." Mrs. Phoat crooned, then followed Bo back into the car.

"Here, Bullseye. Come here." Buzz said cheerfully. The horse knelt down on his front knees as Buzz carefully set Jessie on, then mounted himself. Jessie leaned on him and he kept one strong arm around her. "Okay, boy, let's go." Bullseye panted happily and trotted homewards. The fresh, outside air was so relieving to Jessie. And the horse odor plus the bumpy swaying back and forth of his body was soothing to her. Though she was still shaking, she seemed to be much more relaxed riding her horse.

" _Th...thank you,"_ She whispered faintly to Buzz, slightly glancing up at him with her head resting on his shoulder. Then she closed her eyes.

" _There…_ there is...there isn't..." Buzz was annoyed that he found himself stammering, at a time like this! "Ahem. There isn't...there isn't any...there isn't anyth... _blast it, Space Ranger!_ There isn't anything...I...I would...wouldn't...do...There isn't anything I...I wouldn't do for...for...for _you."_ There! He'd gotten the words out. He sighed in relief and grinned widely. But then he glanced down at her. Jessie was sound asleep! Buzz's face dropped. _She...she didn't hear a word I said,_ he thought painfully. _I don't know now if I can ever tell her...that...that I love her! But, but I have to! Now, more than ever!_

* * *

 **There! Jessie's safe now.**


	8. Chapter 8 Safe at Last

**Here's the final chapter! I'm sorry it took so long. I knew what I wanted in it, but trying to fit everything together the way I wanted them to play out took a while. Thanks to everyone who's followed this story. I hope the ending is happy enough for you! I'm open to reviews.**

* * *

Though she was sore and worn out, Bo Peep, along with Mrs. Phoat's kind assistance, made a bed out on the sofa for Jessie. Bullseye stopped walking right at the Prides' doorstep. "Thanks, boy." Buzz smiled. He slipped his arms underneath Jessie, who was sound asleep, dismounted the horse and carried her to the front door. He banged on it with his foot. Mrs. Phoat opened it.

"Oh..." she said.

"Shh. She's sleeping. I don't want to wake her up." Buzz shushed. The elderly lady nodded and let him in.

"Over here, Buzz." Bo said. "Set her down here." Buzz quietly walked over to the couch and ever gently set Jessie down comfortably on it. Bo fluffed up and readjusted the pillows, then cozily tucked in the traumatized cowgirl. Mrs. Phoat removed Jessie's boots, and let down her messy, dirty hair. "We'll try to clean her up." Bo said. Buzz just stood there. Bo smiled. "Thanks for your help, Buzz. But you should really go home now and freshen up. We'll take care of Jessie."

"I want to stay. I...I _have_ to." Buzz insisted. Bo grinned.

 _Oh, he is definitely in love!_ She thought. _I don't see why he tries so hard to hide it._

"Now, dearie, you need to get cleaned up. You come back with me to do that, and I promise you can come right back." Mrs. Phoat said, patting his shoulder. When Buzz was in town, his home base was the Phoats' home. They'd graciously welcomed him to live in their guest room whenever he was back in Adventure Bay.

"Yes, Buzz. That would be helpful."

"All right." Buzz sighed. "But I'll come right back!"

"Bo, dear, can you manage without me for a while?" Mrs. Phoat asked.

"Oh, sure." Bo nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back too."

* * *

"The area is all sealed off, Ryder." Chase said. The entire rubble scene had been crossed over with yellow _Do Not Cross_ tape.

"And the other rocks have been taken care of." Rubble said.

"Great job, pups." Ryder smiled with his hands on his hips.

Most of the citizens had helped regather the rope and other equipment, then left. Woody was sitting back comfortably on the bed of Mr. Phoat's truck. His leg was resting on his and Jessie's hats. "How ya feeling, Woody?" Slinky asked.

"I'm okay." Woody muttered.

"Just remember what Bo always says." Slinky chuckled. " 'The more you rest and take it easy, the sooner you'll be up and about again'." Woody nodded glumly.

"Oh, that was an amazing rescue!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed. "This will make a great story the Adventure Bay newspaper."

"Really?" Rocky asked. "Cool!"

"Mitsy, were you scared when you were hanging on the cliff?" Zuma asked curiously.

"Of course I was!" Mitsy answered. "But I prayed for help, and thankfully, we didn't fall. But thanks for being there, Zuma. It's good to know that you were around, ready to help if something happened."

"Just doing my job." Zuma said.

"By the way, how did you guys know that Bullseye and I were in trouble?"

"Captain Turbot called us." Rocky answered. "He was out sailing on the _Flounder_ and saw you guys."

"Oh, I'll have to thank him."

"So, how are you going to get home?" Chase asked. "I mean, the sheriff really shouldn't drive right now."

"You're right about that, Chase." Mitsy said. "I'm sure someone else can bring us home."

"Well, honey, we'd better head home!" Woody called. Mitsy ran to the truck.

"But, Dad, you really shouldn't drive."

"Who said _he's_ gonna do any driving?" Mr. Phoat remarked. "You guys are riding with me."

"Thanks, Mr. Phoat. See, I told you." Mitsy smiled at the pups.

"Thanks ever so much, Ryder." Woody finally smiled as Mr. Phoat helped him down from the truck. "You and the pups really helped save the day. I don't know what we would've done without you! You're a great team. And you're all good pups. Thanks, guys."

"No problem." Chase answered.

"Happy to help." Skye smiled. "I sure hope Jessie will be okay."

"We all do." Ryder said. "Please let us know later how she's doing. And if you ever need us again, just _hey, howdy, hey_ for help."

"Will do." Woody smiled, shaking Ryder's hand.

"So, what are you and the Paw Patrol going to do now?" Mayor Goodway asked.

"Well, they've all been such good pups," Ryder said. "They really deserve some playtime. I guess we'll head down to the beach like we were going to."

"Whahoo!" Rocky howled.

"Yes!" Marshall barked.

"Oh, yeah!" Rubble cheered.

"They certainly earned it." Mayor Goodway remarked. Slinky slightly smiled, but he looked disappointed.

"Hey, can Slinky come with us, Ryder?" Zuma asked.

"Oh. Well, uh...I don't see why not." Ryder said, and the pups cheered. "But...we have to ask Sheriff Woody if it's okay with him." Slinky stared eagerly at Woody, and the pups all gazed at him with big, sad, begging, puppy dog eyes.

"Go ahead, Slink," Woody chuckled. "You deserve some relaxation time too. Have fun. But I want you home by supper time."

"Thanks, Woody!" Slinky panted happily and licked the cowboy.

"Would you like to come too, Mitsy? Katie and Alex will be there." Skye said.

"Oh, I'd love to. Thanks for offering, but I really think I should go home and help Mom." Mitsy answered.

"Aw. Well, okay."

"Let's go, pups!" Ryder announced, then he and the Paw Patrol all drove away.

"Excellent work, Sheriff Pride." Mayor Goodway said. "And you two, Mr. Phoat. The whole rescue party are all heroes today!"

"Thanks." Mr. Phoat said. "Well, we'd better go." As the trio sat inside the pickup, Mitsy pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing, honey?" Woody asked.

"Calling Captain Turbot. I need to thank him." She replied. "If it wasn't for him, you guys might never have known about Bullseye and me." Woody grinned. Man, did his leg hurt, and the bumpy truck wasn't helping. He decided to call his wife.

"Hey, Bo?" Woody spoke to his phone as Bo's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi, dear. What's up?" Bo replied.

"Well, we're on our way home... _finally."_

"Okay."

"How's Jessie?"

"She's resting really good. She's out! She's on the couch in the living room, so be quiet when you come in."

"Yes, dear," Woody said. "Well, we'll see ya when we get there."

"All right." Bo answered and hung up.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes from when he'd left, Buzz Lightyear was already back at the Prides' front door. He'd rapidly showered and changed into a lime green polo shirt and blue jeans. Bo smiled when she saw him. "Don't worry, Buzz." She giggled. "Jessie's resting peacefully. You didn't have to come back so quickly."

"Uh...well, yes, I did." Buzz said nervously. "Uh, do you need any help with anything?"

"Well, you'll probably have to help me tie that stubborn husband of mine down to the bed! Marshall said he needs to elevate and ice his leg, and you know Woody." Buzz snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I do." He agreed. "How are _you_ doing?"

"Eh, I sure am sore and tired." Bo sighed. "I...I'm just so glad that everyone's safe." Buzz patted her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"By the way, where's Mrs. Phoat? I thought she was coming back with you."

"She'll be along." Buzz replied. He and Bo both sat down in the living room, keeping a close eye on Jessie, and trying to get a breather after the strenuous day. Another fifteen minutes past and then they heard the back door in the kitchen open and the sound of someone grunting. Mitsy appeared.

"Hi, Mom," she sighed, looking at Bo Peep. "Ah! We're home!" She exclaimed in relief.

"You look tired." Buzz remarked.

"Oh! I think everyone is. Oh, hi, Buzz. I didn't see you sitting there."

"Where's your dad?" Bo asked in a scolding tone.

"He's sitting down in the kitchen." Mitsy replied. "How is Jessie?" She asked, turning her head to the dozing cowgirl on the couch.

"She appears to be okay," Bo said, "but I just keep hoping she'll be all right when she wakes up."

"Yeah, that was a really frightening experience she went through," Buzz said sadly. Bo nodded then stepped into the kitchen.

"There you are!" She scolded her husband. "What took you so long?"

"Haven't you heard? I got hurt." Woody muttered.

"Well, I think you should go straight to bed."

"Ya know, that actually sounds pretty good. How's Jessie doing? Is she all right?" Woody asked concerned.

"So far," Bo replied. "But I'm really wondering how she'll do when she wakes up. She might have to stay in bed for a while."

"I hope she'll recover okay." Woody said sadly. "That was a terrible mess, and she'll probably be shook up from it for a long time."

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but I've got to go." Mr. Phoat said. "All that pushing and shoving has made me super hungry."

"Hungry? Oh!" Bo cried, smacking her head.

"What's wrong, Bo?" Woody asked.

"After everything that happened today, and trying to make sure Jessie gets the care she needs, I completely forgot about dinner! But I'm honestly so tired I don't even want to think about it!"

"Don't worry, Bo." Buzz spoke up from his spot in the doorway. He stood there watching his friends, but also to be able to spring to Jessie's side if she had the slightest discomfort. So far, she was still getting the much needed rest. "I'll just call Mr. Porter and order a pizza or something." In all honesty though, Buzz couldn't even think about food, not when Jessie had been put through such distress.

"I can't even think about dinner," Woody sighed.

"Well, I'll be going now." Mr. Phoat said.

"Okay. Thanks, again for everything!" Woody called.

"No problem." And he was out the door.

"Dad? Mom? I...I guess you won't be able to go on your date tonight." Mitsy sighed in a disappointed voice. Woody and Bo gaped at each other.

"Oh, Woody. Our special date!" Bo hung her head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty tired." Woody said. "Besides, Marshall won't let me use my leg."

"I wish you _could_ go." Mitsy said.

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Woody teased.

"It's just that you've been planning it for weeks, and Mom's been looking forward to it a lot. Do you think if you rested for a couple hours you could go?" Bo glanced hopefully at her husband.

"Woody?' She asked.

"Well, I think we definitely need some rest. But how am I gonna get around in a fancy restaurant with a bum leg? Everyone will stare at me." Woody groaned. "Besides, if Marshall knew, he'd have a fit."

"There's this great new invention I've heard about, cowboy." Buzz chimed in. "They're called crutches."

"Now everyone _will_ stare at me." Woody muttered.

"Will? Does that mean you're going?" Mitsy asked.

"I...I, uh..." Woody stammered, gazing at his wife. She looked so eager. "What about Jessie? She needs lots of care and rest. And Mitsy can't do that by herself..."

"It'll be fine, Dad." Mitsy chuckled.

"Mrs. Phoat said she'd be back." Bo answered. "She's a wonderful friend and capable manager."

"But what if we're not here and Jessie has a breakdown or gets really sick?" Woody argued.

"Mrs. Phoat will know what to do." Bo grinned.

"Besides, _I'll_ be here, Woody. You can trust me." Buzz spoke up. They all stared at him. "I...I mean...well, if anything happens, I can help. And...and, well, I just...they'll be okay." The Pride family all smiled at each other. They knew: Buzz wanted to be there for Jessie, and he wasn't about to be talked out of it.

"Okay. But please, let's all get some rest first." Woody agreed. Bo threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh, Woody, thank you, dear!" Bo exclaimed.

* * *

Down at the beach, the Paw Patrol crew was having fun in the high afternoon sun. Rubble was burying and then digging himself up out of the sand. Zuma was surfing along the coastline while Alex built a sandcastle with Rocky. Skye and Katie searched together and collected sea shells. Ryder, Chase, Slinky, and Marshall were wading in the water. Everyone was having fun. "Mmm." Marshall licked his lips. "All this fun is making me hungry."

"Me too." Chase agreed.

"I think we can take a break and have a snack." Ryder chuckled. The pups woofed cheerfully and followed him to the picnic basket. "Hmm, I think there are some treats and potato chips left." Chase raised his ear.

"Wait! I hear something. And..." he sniffed with his nose. _"A...a...AHCHOO!"_

"Something's in the basket...eating our food!" Slinky gasped. Ryder reached his hand inside and pulled out…

"Cali!" The pups barked together. "Those are _our_ snacks!" Marshall cried. The purple cat just grinned nonchalantly and licked her lips.

"I think you better find something else to do." Ryder said, setting the cat down on the sand. "Uh oh. Looks like Cali ate all of our food!" The pups gasped and whimpered.

"She's a little scrounger ain't she?" Slinky muttered.

"Mayor Goodway! Hi." Rocky greeted, rushing up to the kind lady. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought I would just drop by." Mayor Goodway smiled.

"I guess it'd be too much to hope that you brought some snacks with you." Marshall hung his head. The mayor chuckled.

"That's exactly what I came for." She laughed, and pulled a blue towel off of the large platter she was carrying.

"Cookies!" Everyone cheered. The pups sniffed eagerly. "They sure smell good." Rubble smiled, rubbing his tummy.

"Sugar cookies. Yum." Marshall grinned, sitting up pretty.

"My favorite." Chase said.

"With rainbow sprinkles!" Skye exclaimed.

"And lots and lots of icing." Slinky nodded.

"Thank you, Mayor Goodway." Rocky declared.

"Thanks for the cookies, Mayor Goodway." Ryder said. "What gave you the idea for those?"

"To honor Adventure Bay's heroes!" Mayor Goodway announced. "You're all such good puppies, and children. Congratulations for an outstanding rescue. Dig in!" Cali eagerly started to head for the cookies too, but her full stomach prevented her. It dragged along the ground. So, it was no cookies for Cali.

* * *

The Pride family had napped and rested then freshened up while Buzz had sat in the living room, waiting for Mrs. Phoat and keeping a sharp eye on his girl. Mrs. Phoat arrived at the brink of evening with the pizza Buzz had ordered from Mr. Porter's. She'd picked it up and also brought the corsage for Bo Peep. Mitsy had fetched the crutch the Prides kept around handy for times like this and brought it to Woody. Bo looked sweet and lovely in her light blue sleeveless dress with a gathered skirt, looking like a lady from the 1950's, but Woody didn't care. She was gorgeous and besides, it wasn't any hash house they where they would be dining tonight. The white corsage really complimented her outfit and she and Woody happily drove into the big city for their special date. Mrs. Phoat served the pizza to which Buzz refused and Slinky arrived home just in time to eat. He was famished. After dinner, making sure everything was okay with Jessie, making sure that Bo's sheep and Bullseye were fed and settled for the night, Mitsy sat down in her dad's home office reading one of her favorite book series, Slinky lazed out on the kitchen floor snoozing, and Mrs. Phoat made some belated phone calls to old friends.

It was dark now, and Buzz sat on the couch beside the sleeping cowgirl. He couldn't get over how peaceful she looked and how well she was resting after her frightening experience. He kept expecting her to wake up in fright, dreaming in a nightmare of what had happened. But she didn't, Jessie just kept right on sleeping. Buzz gazed lovingly at her. Her long, red hair lay in large waves on the pillow, draping her face. Buzz nervously started to reach his hand forward when he heard little footsteps from behind him. "Blast." He whispered to himself. Mitsy was passing by him.

"She okay?" Mitsy asked.

"Yep. She seems to be." Buzz replied.

"Good." Mitsy smiled. "I'm glad. You think she's gonna be all right, Buzz?"

"Y-yes. She'll be okay...in time."

"I hope so. I'm gonna get a snack. Do you want one?"

"No thanks, Mitsy." Buzz shook his head. "You go ahead."

" _Okay,"_ Mitsy grinned and went into the kitchen.

Buzz could hear Mrs. Phoat's voice in there, still talking on the phone. Buzz didn't know how soon he would be disturbed again, so he had to do something this time. After making sure that no one saw him, he slipped his hand over to Jessie's under the covers and took it. He rubbed the top of her palm with his thumb. He heard a feminine chuckle and felt his face flush hot. Mitsy smiled widely at him but didn't say anything and quietly walked back into Woody's office to finish her exciting story. Buzz heaved a heavy sigh of relief and then realized that he was breaking out in a cold sweat. He panted. When he was sure that the coast was clear again, he reached out his other hand and gently, cautiously ran his fingers through Jessie's long, vibrant hair. It was still a bit dirty, but it was so soft. Buzz gulped as a wave of adrenaline rushed down his back. This was not the scenario he'd had in mind when he'd planned over and over again what he would say, but after such a frightening day, he couldn't wait any longer! It was now or never!

"J...J...Jessie?" He asked in a quiet voice. Jessie didn't stir. Why was she always sleeping when he spoke to her from his heart? "J-Jessie, I...I...I'm so glad you're safe. I...I couldn't bear it if anything worse had happened to you." He gulped again. "Today, when...when I heard that you were trapped in a landslide, and I thought I might never see you alive again, I...I felt that the most important and most wonderful thing in my whole life was gone!"

Jessie slept on without stirring. Buzz frowned sadly. If only she would listen to him! "I...it was torturous watching you on the phone, knowing you were trapped all alone down there, in the dark! Though it was a relief to see your...your...your adorable, b…be...beautiful face and hear your sweet voice. Jessie, there was a promise I made to myself today, if you ever got out of that mess. I...I...I..." Buzz stammered, panting nervously and the cold sweat was creeping up on him again. Why was this so hard? These were certainly not the words he'd planned for a long time to say! But if...if she said no, if he didn't say it, she'd never know and he would lose the most precious thing in life to him! Buzz leaned closer to her a little. "I love you, Jessie." He whispered. Ah, he'd felt like an incredible burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He'd said it! He'd told her! She might not have heard him or remembered, but he'd told her...after all these years!

"I love you, Jessie Jane Pride." Buzz declared to the slumbering cowgirl. "I always have. Ever since the first moment I saw you, you had me hooked! You remember that? It was back in Davisville, and that silly cat had stolen your gun in its mouth and was climbing up the side of the house with it. I'd never met you before, and was stopping by the house that day to inform Woody about some case clues we'd been trying to find. I heard your screeching at the feline. But what struck me the most wasn't just your stunning looks, it was the way you went after the cat to get your gun back.

'Remember? You were hollering up a storm, but I was dumbfounded when you clutched the gutter pipe alongside the house and climbed it! Then you swung yourself up onto the gable and sneakily crouched along behind the furry thief. Then you pounced forward and grabbed the cat and triumphantly held up your gun. You were so excited that you fired a couple shots, unfortunately for Bo's petunias down in the garden. The cat scratched you and you started to fall! I was so worried, but then you grabbed a hold of the large limb overlooking the gable and started swinging yourself forward like a monkey. Your long hair was waving back and forth against your face. I'd never seen anything like it! Then you did a front flip down onto the bed of the pickup truck, landing straight up on your feet. You yodeled loudly, I mean _really_ loud. But you were happy and hopped off the truck.

'I came up and asked if you were hurt. You giggled at me and insisted that you were fine. I commented on your acrobatic work and you looked so pleased with yourself, but told me not to tell your brother Woody or he'd have a spell. I then went on to comment on your looks. At first you smacked my face and warned me not to get fresh, then...then you just stared at me and it was then that I realized how green your big eyes were. Your frown turned into a smug grin and you asked me if I'd been trying to compliment you. When I said yes, you blushed and gazed closely at me. I guess you were sizing me up. You ran your hand through your hair and pulled it in front, I guess to make sure I got a good look at it! You thanked me and then pointin g your gun at me, you scrunched up your nose again and demanded to know my identity.' "

Buzz chuckled at the memory. He had it etched in his mind as if it was only yesterday. Then he continued. "You were different than any girl I'd ever seen or met, you always have been, and that's why I love you so much. You're caring, sweet, stubborn, feisty, energetic, funny, cute, fearless, and a big troublemaker at times. And you're...you're also so...so beautiful. Today, I hated knowing that down there in the dark you were all alone." Buzz hung his head.

Then he froze: her fingers were moving along his hand! Buzz wasn't sure whether to pull it away or she wanted it for reassurance, so he left it. Jessie squeezed it. He looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, but she was...smiling! " _I wasn't...alone."_ She whispered. Buzz had to strain to hear.

"Jessie?" He asked. She opened her green eyes and smiled widely at him. The big, brave space ranger hero's stomach did flip-flops. He just gaped with his jaw dropped and she giggled. Then he shook his head. "Uh, sorry. No...I mean...are you awake? Wait! No, I mean...wait. What?" Jessie giggled even more.

"You certainly are the sweetest fella I've ever met!" Jessie declared, sitting up and gazing widely into his blue eyes. "You're nothing but a great big, adorable hunk of lovin' sweetness."

"Jessie? Are you all right?" Buzz asked.

" 'Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just mean that...after today, I thought you'd be more...more..."

"More what? Just what are you getting at?" Jessie asked curiously. "What happened today?"

Buzz gasped. "You...you mean you don't remember?!"

"I...I remember riding Bullseye," Jessie said in confusion. "Then I was chasing a cow, then it...it got dark, and I remember talking to you on the phone or something and being scared 'cause I was alone in the dark. But I don't remember much else." Buzz was worried: had Jessie lost her memory? Or was she just trying to push the dark, frightening parts to the back of her mind? Then it dawned on him: shock. She was still having the after effects of shock, he'd seen it before in different cases. But he'd never imagined Jessie getting it! Then, maybe it was just as well, because Buzz hated it when Jessie was scared from her greatest fears and it was a relief not to see her being tormented by them right now.

"Oh, well, it's okay, Jessie." Buzz said kindly. "How do you feel?"

"Still pretty sleepy." Jessie yawned and Buzz helped her lay back down with her head cushioned comfortably against the pillow. Her hair again enveloped around her, making her look very lovely. Buzz's stomach started flip-flops again. Jessie sighed contentedly. She was still squeezing his hand under the covers.

"I, uh...I'm glad you're feeling better." Buzz stammered. "I'm confused. What was that you said as you woke up?" Jessie closed her eyes and smiled warmly. Then she opened them and gazed again into his own.

"I said, I _wasn't_ alone." She grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't recall everything right now, but I remember being alone in the dark and I was scared because I was in some sort of danger. And I'm sure I remember seeing you on the phone. You were speaking softly to me, trying to help me not be afraid, and it helped me feel better. I sure am glad I remember that part!" Jessie finished. Buzz felt that way too. "You were there, well, maybe not entirely, but you _were_ there. So, you see? I _wasn't_ alone."

"Jessie, I...I," Buzz stammered again. "I'm so glad you're safe. I was so afraid I was going to lose you!"

"But I thought you said you were going to get me out." Jessie smirked.

"I...I did! I...I mean, I was." Buzz stumbled on his words. "B-but, I knew you were really scared down there by yourself in the dark and I wanted so badly to get you out of there quickly!" Jessie listened intently. "I didn't want anything worse to happen."

"Do you really think my face is adorable and beautiful, and that I have a sweet voice?" Jessie cocked her head, batting her eyes. "Did you mean it when you said that I had you hooked from the first?" Buzz gulped and he started sweating again.

 _What?! Sh...sh-sh-she-she d-d-d-did h-h-hear m-m-me?_ He thought wildly to himself. It was a super strange feeling he had right now, a mixture of relief, embarrassment, hope, astonishment, and thrill. Buzz knew: he had to do it now! There would never be a better moment. "Jessie?" He managed to say loud and clear.

" _Yes?"_ Jessie asked curiously.

"Y-yes. YES! I did mean it, every word!" Buzz declared. "I _have_ loved you, Jessie, always. Right from the very first moment I met you. I _do_ love you, Jessie Jane Pride!" Jessie's eyes widened and her heart started fluttering rapidly. She panted excitedly. Then, _then_ Buzz Lightyear got down on his knee on the floor and clasped both of her hands in his! "Jessie, I love you so much. I can't say it enough! And I want you to be my wife. W-will...will you marry me?" Jessie gasped loudly and started laughing as tears streamed down her face. Buzz stiffened when he saw her crying. His heart thudded in his chest like a conga drum. His hope sank. "P-please don't cry, Jessie." He begged, patting her arm. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

What happened next startled him so much. Jessie lunged forward with a loud _yahoo_ and knocked Buzz onto his back on the floor. She pinned his arms down and was smiling radiantly. The tears made her green eyes glisten so much that Buzz had to draw in a breath."You silly space boy." She giggled, nosing his nose playfully. I'm crying 'cause I'm so happy! I love you too! 'Course I'll marry you! You big, brave space ranger. I would be thrilled to be your one and only Mrs. Lightyear." Buzz's jaw dropped. It had all happened so fast!

 _Mrs. Lightyear,_ he thought warmly and grinned widely. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you. I, uh...I was saving up for it."

"A ring? Who needs a ring?" Jessie grinned.

Buzz reached out his hand and stroked Jessie's face. "Come here, Jessie Jane, my cowgirl." He said softly. Jessie gasped excitedly as she realized what he was about to do next! He slightly sat up and she slowly leaned down toward his face. They came closer and closer, their noses only 3 inches from each other. It was coming! They'd barely reached each other when...

"What was that?!" An all too familiar voice violently broke up the once in a lifetime serenity of this moment. Mrs. Phoat's voice echoed in the living room.

"What happened?" Buzz and Jessie heard Mitsy's voice from behind them.

"What? What? What's going on?" Slinky sputtered, frantically twisting his head back and forth, looking for the danger. Buzz and Jessie just froze. All eyes were on them now, and the two lovebirds wished the floor would cave in beneath them! They were caught. Their body language couldn't deny their behavior.

" _What_ do you two think you're doing?!" Mrs. Phoat scolded with her hands on her hips.

Mitsy just gaped. She was stunned at the sight before her and had never seen anything like it, except on movies of course. She was slightly embarrassed, unsure what to do, and tried to change the subject. "Jessie! You're awake." She said happily. Buzz blew a breath of relief. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? _Okay?_ I...AM...WONDERFUL!" Jessie hollered and jumped up then scooped her niece off the floor, twirling around in a circle. Mitsy giggled and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Buzz and I are engaged!" Jessie announced proudly.

"What?!" Mrs. Phoat gasped loudly in surprise.

"You are?" Slinky wagged his tail.

"Really?" Mitsy asked happily.

" _Eeeee-yyYYESS!"_ Jessie yodeled loudly and squeezed her niece in a tight hug, making her laugh. "I'm going to become Mrs. Lightyear!"

"Golly, bob-howdy." Slinky panted cheerfully. "That's great."

"Buzz just proposed to me. And I said YES!"

"Oh, how beautiful. How romantic." Mrs. Phoat crooned.

"That's wonderful, Jessie!" Mitsy cried. "I'm so happy for you. But, uh, you can put me back down now." Jessie glanced at the floor and giggled, then set the 16-year-old back on her feet. The two girls hugged sweetly. Buzz just lay on his back, watching them and grinning warmly. Then he felt a pounce on his stomach which startled him.

"Whatcha doin lying around on the ground for, Buzz?" Slinky asked.

"Oh, right." Buzz said quickly and rose to his feet.

"Oh, you two dearies." Mrs. Phoat gushed then hugged them both. "I always knew you were meant to be together!"

"That means you're going to be my uncle, Buzz!" Mitsy exclaimed. "Well, I've already thought of you that way, but now it'll be for real!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, I'm too excited to think about anything." Mrs. Phoat said. "Who wants some dessert?"

"I do! I do!" Slinky barked.

* * *

"Ah. It's been a long day." Rocky yawned in his doghouse.

"Yep, sure has." Chase nodded sleepily. Rubble was already snoozing. "Good-night, Zuma."

"'Night, dudes." Zuma shushed.

Skye didn't answer. She tip-toed away from her pup house and rushed inside the Lookout tower. She found Ryder about to turn out the lights. "Ryder?" Skye called.

"Hi, Skye. Is something wrong? What are you doing in here?" Ryder asked.

"I'm worried about Deputy Jessie." Skye replied. "We never heard back from Sheriff Woody if she was okay. And I think Marshall should check her one more time." Ryder chuckled and rubbed her head.

"I'm sure she's fine, Skye." He said. "But, it might not be a bad idea to take Marshall over to the Prides and find out."

"You mean this late?"

"Let me call them and see first." Ryder pulled out his Pup Pad, scrolling 'til he found Sheriff Woody's icon and pressed it. He waited a minute, looking confused.

"What's wrong, Ryder?" Skye asked.

"Sheriff Woody didn't answer." Ryder rubbed his chin. "Well, he needs rest too. Maybe Marshall should check his leg also. I'll call Mitsy and find out."

"Oh, hi, Ryder." Mitsy greeted into her phone. "How are you?"

"Just fine, Mitsy. Thanks." Ryder replied. "I tried calling the sheriff but he didn't answer. Is he all right?"

Mitsy chuckled. "Oh, he probably turned his phone off. He and Mom went into the city for a special date."

"What? Marshall said he was supposed to ice and elevate his leg!"

"Well, he did for a few hours. Don't worry, Ryder. He's using a crutch."

"Well, I guess that's okay." Ryder shrugged, still not sure it was such a good idea. "By the way, how's Jessie? Is she all right?"

"Oh, yes! She's doing great!" Mitsy answered. "Hey, why don't you come on over? We're all wide awake and having a celebration."

"You mean this late? Are you sure it's okay?" Ryder asked. Skye's eyes lit up and she wagged her tail eagerly.

"Aw, sure. Come on over. And bring the whole Paw Patrol, if they can stay awake, that is."

"Okay. Thanks! We'll be over." Ryder cheered. Skye bounced up and down excitedly.

"Let's wake up the pups!" She squeaked and rushed outside with Ryder at her heels. Ryder pulled out his Pup Pad.

"Paw Patrol, wake up!" He announced. The pups all yawned and their heads wagged sleepily but they jumped up and trotted to their master.

"Paw Patrol...ahhh...ready for...action...Ryder...sir." Chase yawned.

"What's going on, Ryder?" Rocky asked.

"Perk up, pups. We're going to the Prides' house." Ryder said.

"In the middle of the night?" Zuma groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Mitsy invited us. And I think there's gonna be snacks."

"Snacks?" The pups instantly perked up. "Mmm!"

"Come on, let's go!" Skye barked.

* * *

Bo Peep pulled into the driveway. She glanced over at her sleeping husband and rolled her eyes. _Slumbering Casanova,_ she muttered in thought. She jabbed him with her elbow. Woody winced and jerked his head up.

"Huh? Hey, that hurt." Woody said.

"We're home, _dear."_ Bo rolled her eyes.

"Oh, good. I had a good time. Did you?"

"Yes, I did." Bo smiled. "Thank you, Sweetheart." They leaned over and shared a brief kiss, then smiled.

Woody sighed. "Well, I guess we'd better go in. I wonder how Jess is doing. I haven't heard anything. I hope she's okay."

"Me too." Bo agreed. "Hey, look who's coming."

"Huh?" Woody turned his head as he clumsily stood up, leaning on his crutch.

"Ryder! Well, hello there. Hello, Paw Patrol." Bo Peep smiled, a little confused.

"Hello, Mrs. Pride." Ryder greeted. "Hello, Sheriff Woody."

"Uh, hi," Woody said. "Whatcha y'all doin here at this time of night?"

"We were invited." Rocky answered.

"And we wanted to see Jessie." Skye said. "We heard she was feeling better."

"You did?" Bo asked.

"Uh-huh."

Marshall glared and walked up to Woody. "Ahem." He huffed. "What do you think _you're_ doing?"

"Oh, my leg. Heh, heh." Woody grinned nervously.

"You were told to take it easy." Chase growled.

"I did." Woody said. "But my wife had been waiting and waiting to go out tonight for weeks. I couldn't let her down now, could I?"

"Well, no." Marshall answered.

"And we had a wonderful time." Bo said. "Come on, everyone. Let's go inside." They opened the front door and saw that Jessie was not lying asleep on the living room couch. They heard cheerful voices coming from the kitchen, so they entered there. Jessie had rapidly showered earlier and now was fresh and clean. Mrs. Phoat was digging into her fancy ice cream sundae with mounds of whipped cream and a cherry on top, and her husband was there too. Slinky was seated next to Mitsy and they were delving into their treats too. Bullseye... _Bullseye_ was sticking his head through the kitchen window and lapping up _his_ ice cream too from a bowl on the counter next to him, and the bleating of three happy sheep could be heard behind him. And Buzz and Jessie…well, Buzz and Jessie were seated very close to each other, sharing the same ice cream bowl, though they seemed much more interested in staring at each other than the delicious sweet in front of them.

Woody whistled. _"Hello?_ Remember us?" He asked.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom." Mitsy greeted.

" _Hi...fellas!"_ Slinky said with a mouthful of vanilla ice cream, sprinkles, hot fudge, and whipped cream.

"Woody! Bo!" Jessie cheered. She was beaming.

"Hi, Jess. You certainly look good and happy." Woody said half in confusion, half in relief. He'd expected her to appear frail and dismal if she wasn't sleeping. After such a traumatic experience, he certainly wanted her to get better but didn't think it would be so soon!

"You sure do!" Ryder announced happily.

"Well, thank ya lots." Jessie smirked. She sprinted from her seat close to Buzz and charged at Woody and Ryder. She scooped them both up off the floor and squeezed them hard in a friendly hug.

"Whoa!" The sheriff and the boy sputtered together.

"Hey, put those boys down." Mr. Phoat muttered.

"Thanks for all your help, partners!" Jessie gushed. "You're all heroes! Thanks a bunch for saving me!"

"Y-you're w-welcome, Jess." Woody gasped, trying to speak.

"No p-problem." Ryder squeaked. Jessie finally put them back down. "Whenever you're in trouble, just... _yodel_ for help!"

"Happy to help." Rubble added.

"Just doing our jobs." Chase grinned. "All in a police pup's day."

Jessie chuckled, dropped to her knees, and flipped Marshall onto his back and tickled his sides. He laughed and wildly waved his paws in the air. "Oh, ho, ho! Stop! Oh, please..." He giggled. "That tickles! Jessie, stop."

"You're all good pups, and you really saved the day!" Jessie squealed, standing up and cuddling Marshall like a baby. The Paw Patrol all closed in on her as she knelt back down and they all started licking her face. She giggled.

"What are you guys doing? I thought the house was going to be super quiet when we got back." Bo remarked.

"We're celebratin'!" Jessie announced.

"Celebrating? What?" Woody asked.

"Jessie being safe, silly." Bo rolled her eyes and smiled.

" _Nooo."_ Slinky shook his head, snickering.

"Buzz and me are getting hitched!" Jessie exclaimed as she bounced onto Buzz's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are?" Bo's jaw dropped. "YES!" And she ran over to hug her sister-in-law and soon to be brother-in-law.

"Huh? Hitched? What's so exciting about that?" Rocky asked. The hitches he knew about came from cars, boats, and trucks.

"That means they're getting married!" Skye corrected him and did a back flip in the air. "I just love weddings."

"That's great, Jess. I'm so happy for you." Woody said warmly after they hugged.

"What do ya know." Ryder smiled with his hands on his hips.

"Come on, guys. What are you all just standing there for? Have some ice cream." Mitsy laughed. The pups drooled anxiously. Mrs. Phoat wasted no time in serving them very _happy_ servings of dessert.

* * *

"Hey, who wants to play Pup Pup Boogie?" Slinky asked.

"You have it too? Awesome." Zuma grinned.

"Isn't it kind of late?" Ryder interjected.

"It's okay, Ryder." Bo corrected him. "After that horrible disaster, we're enjoying life." Ryder nodded.

"So, who's gonna be first?" Mitsy asked, after she helped Slinky set up the game.

"Me! Me! Me!" Jessie energetically shouted.

"What?" The Paw Patrol sputtered. _"You_ play Pup Pup Boogie?" Chased asked.

"No." Jessie hung her head. "I don't feel like playing Pup Pup Boogie." The pups all sighed. "I feel like doing...the _Cowgirl_ Boogie!"

"Huh?!" Now everyone was surprised.

"The _Cowgirl_ Boogie?" Marshall looked confused. "What's that?"

"I'll show ya. Come on, Slink!" Jessie answered. The two of them took their places on the two dance mats. Jessie not only did the regular steps, but she also managed to perform flips, kicking up her heels, hops, cart wheels, and hand stands...and all in time to the music without missing a single dance step! Everyone clapped.

"Wow! Sweet moves, Deputy Jessie." Zuma said.

"Yeah. You're pretty cool." Marshall added.

Jessie grinned proudly, then stood on her hands on the mat and twirled on them, making the good score on the screen. Everyone cheered even louder and Ryder whistled. Buzz was really impressed: even _he_ didn't know Jessie could do that! Yes, marrying her was definitely going to keep life fun. Slinky did the tail spin while Jessie spun around on her boot heel. "Oh, wow! Look at that, a new record!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Slinky and Jessie shouted together, and he howled while she yodeled. Then they stood tall as the music stopped. "Ta da!" They cheered and gave each other a hearty high five.

"That was great!" Rubble barked.

"So cool." Zuma smiled. "I'm next!" And he took Slinky's spot. "See if you can keep up with _me_ , cowgirl." He teased.

"We'll just see if the boot fits." Jessie teased back with her fists on her hips.

"That's okay, guys. I'll out-Boogie you both when you're done." Chase said, and everyone laughed.

"Come on, let's Boogie!" Zuma barked.

"You're on. Make sure I don't make ya cry when I win." Jessie smirked.

"Watch and learn, dude." Zuma smirked back. Mitsy laughed and snapped pictures from Bo Peep's suggestion.

* * *

Before the Paw Patrol left, Woody turned on the TV to see if anything interesting was on to watch. _"The rescue party worked for hours and hours..."_ A familiar voice reported. The camera revealed a group of people and pups trying to break up an enormous rock pile.

"Hey, it's _Hello, Adventure Bay!_ Mayor Goodway is talking, and it's about the rescue." Marshall said.

"Yay! I wanna see." Rubble said.

" _It was a horrible disaster, the worst Adventure Bay has had in years!"_ Mayor Goodway's high-pitched, dramatic voice explained. _"Poor Jessie Pride was stuck underneath the rubble for a long time, but brave, sweet Buzz Lightyear spoke to her with his phone and kept encouraging her to be brave."_ Jessie shuddered at the sight of the miniature mountain on the screen, and to think that that's what she'd been trapped in made her shiver. Then she felt two strong hands rub her shoulders. She looked up and saw _him,_ her one and only true love standing over her. His face was filled with courage. She tightly clasped her hands over his, feeling so safe with him here with her.

Then the screen showed a little later, when Woody had emerged out of the ground, holding Jessie. When it showed Buzz lovingly take her into his arms and gently carry her to safety, Jessie's face warmed up and she smiled widely. She had butterflies in her stomach and she nuzzled his hands still on her her shoulders with her chin. She knew that she'd always be safe with him around. He was her hero and he always would be!

At almost midnight, Ryder finally decided that it was time to go home. "Thanks again for everything, Ryder and pups." Woody smiled, shaking his hand. "I don't know what we would've done without you, partner." He placed on arm around Bo Peep and leaned with the other on his crutch.

"Yeah, you all were just awesome today!" Jessie added, leaning with her elbows on Buzz's shoulder.

"And thanks again for saving Bullseye and _me_ too." Mitsy said, holding Slinky in her arms.

"You're welcome." Ryder smiled.

"No job is too big, no pup is too small." Chase said.

"And no rocks are too heavy." Rubble chuckled.

"And there's nothing we wouldn't do for you." Marshall wagged his tail. "'Cause you've got a friend in me!"

* * *

 **The End. Whew. One story is complete, and now I can try to work on my other fanfics. I am hoping soon to post chapter 2 of Secret Fears up, but it's not done yet. I'm planning, Lord willing to do a couple more Toy Story/Paw Patrol crossovers that I have in mind. I hope you enjoyed this story and really hope you liked the end. Thanks, everyone for reading.**


End file.
